Truth
by Zenray
Summary: Aizen reveals that he has left something important in the Soul Society,Hitsugaya is having nightmares that he cant explain and the captain commanders past is unraveled
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late night chat

The sand dunes stretched for miles seemly endless in every direction, a bare land filled with nothing but sand and a few scattered trees that had lost their beauty because of the lack of sun and water, but there in the middle as if completely out of place rested a large castle of sorts it was utterly white on the exterior with a giant dome in the centre surrounded by large round buildings.

It was night in Hueco Mundo although nobody ever noticed as time seemed to stand still in this waste land that was home to the hollows but deep inside the castle walls one person was awake and the silent snickering of the ex fifth division captain was heard throughout the halls of the castle. He sat in this throne room alone, only him and the light that reflected of the walls onto the small piece of paper in his hand which seemly captivated the traitor's full attention.

"Gin", smirked Aizen without even lifting his head," I would appreciate it if you would come out from hiding or leave at once"

"Ahhhhhh! Your no fun Aizen-sama I was jus tiring to see what you're doing up so late this evening" chuckled Gin as he emerged from the depth of the shadows

"If you are that curios Gin I will tell you that I am merely reliving some old memories"

"Old memories Aizen-sama, is that the reason for the photo in your hand?"asked Gin with a somewhat confused look on his face

"Yes, they have reminded me that I have left something rather important in the Soul Society."

"Would you like me to send someone to retrieve it for you?"

"No not yet, I must first remind this object of exactly who I am as it seems its memory has…faded" Aizen's smile grew as he spoke these words. He would claim back what was rightfully his no matter what the consequence.

hey guys this is my first story so please tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmares of the unknown

AUTHORS NOTES: THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF MY FIRST STORY THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS IN SO BEWARE AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The sweat trickled down the young prodigies' face, he was stuck in vast abyss, with images that kept flashing past him he knew they were tiring to tell him something but he didn't know what. Another appeared it was image of festival someone larger than him was holding his hand leading him, although this person was a stranger to Hitsugaya he felt no threat in the touch of this person he felt safe and happy. The stranger turned around to hand Hitsugaya what seemed like ice cream but again as with all the other odd images the persons face was a complete blur, their lips were moving but there was no sound, it was like Matsumoto pressed the mute button on the TV again because she didn't remember which button to press to change the channel. It annoyed Hitsugaya trebly to not see this persons face and hear their voice, it was the same person in every image that was one thing he knew. Every time he saw their figure he felt warm, safe, happy and again every time there was a sudden flash a picture of a white hollow mask, a utter pain combined with saddens and blood, so much blood.

Hitsugaya shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily sweat running down his face. He turned to examine his surroundings he was in his room the same place he went to sleep last night under his futon the blankets laid scattered all across the floor."_Why do I keep having this strange dreams"_ he thought to himself"_ this is the seventh time this week I've woken up because of that horrid dream"_ and as if on cue came the large splitting headache he got every morning upon waking up from this dream.

After hopelessly tiring to retreat back into a peaceful sleep, Hitsugaya decided he would finally get up and get to the office early. Maybe he would be able to finish the day's paperwork if he had an early start, not that his fukutaichou's was much help in this matter. Matsumoto was usually always avoiding paperwork she was constantly of somewhere chatting to friends, drinking with friends or making the other girls go shopping with her, but now she seemed even less careless and just drank all day and avoided everyone to the best of her ability but Hitsugaya couldn't blame her after all that happened with Gin.

The winter war occurred just two months ago, the Soul Society was powerless against Aizen when he completely merged with the Hougyoku even the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki fell by his blade and was critically wounded along with most of the other captains including Hitsugaya. In the end it was Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushōdawho ,using one of the most oldest and lost kido techniques', placed a spiritual barrier around Karakara town to keep the kings seal from being formed but unfortunately it was designed to only last one month .Any longer and the residents of Karakara town would suffer from starvation and dehydration. They were all still very much under the kido spell placed on them before the time to keep them unconscious so they could be shifted into the Soul Society so none of them are able to get their own nourishment and because of the barrier no squad four members can aid them and the kido on them can't be lifted.

While all this happened Matsumoto finally confronted Gin, she desperately tried to get him back and to talk same sense into him; it ended tragically -with one shift move and without one morsel of regret-he stabbed her through the chest. If Hitsugaya had been a split second slower he would've killed her and poor Hinamori seeing Aizen like that devastated her. At this very thought the young tenth squad captains fists clenched so hard he nearly cut into his palm with his nails. Why did she care for that sinister, egoistic traitor anyway, it made him mad just thinking about it.

As he walked through the halls of the tenth squad building lost in his thoughts all that was heard were his small footsteps on the ground, an eerie silence covered the Soul Society as the sun began to rise over the buildings , well then again it was rather early and every sane person was most properly still sleeping.

Flashback

"So it seems you've byed yourself some time Soul reapers" Aizen said with a devilish grin

"I'll complement you on the use of that kido spell even I didn't know it existed but I'll give it about a month before it comes down. So until then my lovely Soul Society" with that a giant black hole tore open in the sky and Aizen and Gin left through the Garganta leaving the Soul Society to tend to its wounded and its new battle plans.

End flashback

Hitsugaya eventually made it his office it was quite and cool the sun hitting on to the tall stacks of paper work that still needed to be completed. At this point in time Hitsugaya's head was pounding and then it happened a sudden wave of pain struck him, he fell to the floor and sweat poured of his face, as he closed his eyes another vision, daydream -he didn't know what to call them -hit him. This one was different he was in a small room a few stuffed toys lay around him and two futons in the middle. The room was plain blue in colour and there was one small window with a pot plant on it bathing in the sun. He heard a sound and turned around to see the doors opening. Without his consent his legs started moving and he ran towards the door and jumped into the arms of the same person he kept seeing the man with no face the one that gave him that safe, warm feeling but this time without warning he spoke "nee-sama" he shouted his voice was different and childish defiantly not like his current one which was more deep. The only conclusion Hitsugaya could make was that he was younger in this weird dream but he didn't know why. As soon as it started it was over alone on the floor Hitsugaya slowly started to get up only to find himself dizzy and almost falling over his own feet. He felt very weak he finally found his way to the sofa totally and utterly confused when a small black and red butterfly came hovering in. It gently landed on the ice wielders outstretched finger, relayed its message and left.

"A captains' meeting hey, boy this is going to be one horrible day" Hitsugaya said out loud he was not looking forward to this!

"Gin" Aizen said from the comfort of his throne

"Yes Aizen-sama"

"Please send someone to go play with the fools at the Soul Society; there is something I would like to see"

"Of course right away" Gin replied with a smirk that could combat no others.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' notes: My apologies for updating so late school has just been so hectic lately. Plus my friends and I have been talking so much about a new story I am planning to writ that all my ideas for this one just seemed to vanish. Anyhow here's the next chapter please review!

Walking down the endless halls to the first squad felt like it toke a lifetime Hitsugaya was still dizzy and disorientated from the early incident and the lack of sleep wasn't helping much. He constantly had to stop to recover his balance and before entering the large doors of the captain's hall he had to take a deep breath in to regain his composer.

Slowly the large doors opened revealing the awaiting captains of the Gotei 13 or at least what was left of them since Aizen's betrayal. All the captains were too preoccupied with their own conversations to notice Hitsugaya's tardiness, for this Hitsugaya was grateful as he was in no mood to answer anyone's questions. Well at least that was what the young prodigy thought. Unbeknown to him the watchful eyes of Captain Ukitake gazed over Hitsugaya as he entered examining him and suddenly alerting there owner of the bright blue aqua eyes that seemed overly exhausted and also that Hitsugaya's mind was defiantly in a world of his own. This worried the older man in the last century that he had spent getting to know the younger shingami he had grown fond of him and he hated it when someone as young as Hitsugaya was constantly stressing and becoming sick from overworking.

Before Ukitake had the chance to talk to Hitsugaya small taps of wood hitting ground were heard and in came the soutachio he did not look impressed as usual his eyes were shut not showing anyone in the room his emotions he wore a scowl and his lips were frowned something was definitely wrong, so to keep from being burned alive Ukitake made his way to his designated place but constantly looked over to see if the young prodigy was ok.

Yamamoto made his way over to his normal chair and slowly sat down, the room was completely silent each captain fixed their gaze on the soutachio and it was a few moments before a depressed yet overpowering tone filled the room.

'It seems that 4 members of squad 6 six have been killed' Yamamoto said eyes closed hiding his sadness from the rest of the room.

Normally the members of the room would start shouting asking questions, what happened, why, but lately this had stopped the reoccurring deaths had become a part of their daily lives. They all knew the reasons for the members deaths… it was Aizen. At the thought of this Hitsugaya fists clenched but other than that there was no sound in the room.

'it seems that Aizen has a lot of time on his hands if his sending so many minor hollows to kill shinigamis' said the smirking Zaraki Kenpachi he loved the fact that he getting to fight so many more hollows and frankly didn't care for anyone who was weak enough to die by the hand of a such a weak creature.

'That is not his reason' came the soft gentle tone of Unohanna 'he is merely tiring to scare us, he wants to prove that he has more than enough fighting strength to send so many hollows to the soul society just to get killed' 'so his mocking us that smug bastard' came the horrid voice of Mayuri that sounded like nails across a chalk board.

'Fine with me as long as I get to fight' smiled Zaraki

'Yes that's right, because that's all a mindless idiot like you is good for isn't it' replied Mayuri while rubbing his hands together

'What was that you deformed clown? Would you like a taste of that fighting you seem to detest so much? At least I do something other than sit around in a lab all day.'

'Excuse me my research is vital for the defeating of the hollows and espada' now this is where it starts to get bad and the shouting escalates. If you remember correctly our prodigy stands right next to Mayuri so his nails against the board voice echoes into his ears none stop and the bickering is just pointless which really ticks Hitsugaya off _'man I have the right mind just to freeze these two idio….'_ Just as Hitsugaya wanted to finish his trail off thoughts his head started pounding again like a jackhammer was being placed right on his scalp. He started to massage his temples. Which didn't go unnoticed by Ukitake but again his was cut off before he wanted to say something but this time not by Yamamoto but by the siren ringing.

The bickering stopped as the captains listened to the announcement 'red alert red alert intruder in the Seireitei I repeat red alert' 'not again' Kumkora frowned 'did anyone know about Ichigo coming today' Kyouraku attempt at humor only got him a couple of death glares from around the room. Just as Zaraki was about to storm out the room on his usual killing rampaged. The sound of screaming came from behind the door at which all the captains focused their attentions'. Suddenly there was a large explosion the large doors that seemed so massive and overpowering were blown to bits in a matter of seconds the debris scattered everywhere along with huge chunks of wood. Causing most of the captains nearer to the door to flash step to the upper part of the hall. Instantly each captain unsheathed their swords expect that is for Yamamoto.

As soon as the dust settled two small figures were seen standing at door. Both male both wearing a white uniform. Both arrancars? Every captain in the room was quite stunned, why send two arrancars to a hall filled with only captain class shinigami this was suicide. Zaraki glared ' ahh man whats with this two weaklings?'

'Do don't underestimate us we are the strongest arrancar in Hueco Mundo' replied the one with a deep monotones tone he was tall and thin with green hair that seemed unruly and messy he had an eye patch on his left eye that was held up by a silver chain the piece of his hollow mask still visible was just under his lip rounding his chin onto his neck with elongated piece almost touching his eye. His scanned the room looking over each captain as if looking for someone.

Next to him was a short fat arrancar that constantly giggled he was literally round as a ball he was bold but had big red piercing eyes and his hollow mask went along his forehead like a bandana. 'We are gona kill you kill you hahaha..hahaha' he smiled happily. 'The green haired one bowed 'arrancar Mel Gero a pleasure, now burst Opice' suddenly there was a flash of light an explosion of sprit energy. Before anyone could do anything there was the echoing sound of swords clashing and everyone turned to see Hitsugaya fighting Mel in his resurrected form.

He had grown a long flickering tail, his hair extended and his eyes were completely covered by his mask. Hitsugaya stunned for amount quickly came back in tune and using the force from his left leg which was extended outwards to support him he pushed his sword forward pushing Mel away. As he pushed he pulled his sword off Mel's and lowered it nearly cutting Mel's waist it caused him to evade using flash step and he went out the door but Hitsugaya was in hot pursuit. Ukitake worried about Toshiro having seen that he was exhausted and in no shape to fight made his way after him only to be stopped by a giant ball nearly hitting him. Luckily Ukitake dodged and appeared at Kyouraku side again. Looking very grim he turned to his friend 'I'm worried about Toshiro he looked very distant in the captains meeting please can you take care of this arrancar so I can go after him' Kyouraku fully understanding nodded and quickly rammed the fatter arrancar into the wall allowing for Ukitake to escape 'Nary Helium' said the arrancar cheerfully even though his back was to the wall ' Kyouraku Shunsui sorry for such a direct approach but I have no time to play around'

Meanwhile outside Hitsugaya gave chase to Mel they were beginning to leave the fist squad when Hitsugaya decided he had. had enough of this chasing game . It was obvious Mel was faster than him but it also felt like he was trying to lead him somewhere and Toushiro was not about to get caught in a trap. 'Sit upon the frozen heavens' Hitsugaya shouted out and as if the heavens them sleeves heard him the sky started to turn black and before Mel could process what was going on there was suddenly a large dragon made of water heading straight for him.

Mel was shocked how could such a young boy summon such a terrifying beast and just to make Hyourinmaru look more scarier he opened his jaws revealing his extended fangs of ice that caught Mel's sword in itsfrozen grip biting down into the side of his shoulder howling out in pain the only thing he had left to do was fire his attack 'skok Opice' He yelled and a large disc sliced through Hyourinmaru causing the water to fall to the earth. It didn't stop their the disc headed straight for Hitsugaya he rose his sword to try deflect it but was only pushed back by the strength and as all his attention was focused on the disc Mel appeared at his side instantly as if instinct Hitsugaya called out a kido technique 'way of destruction no.33 blue fire crash down' there was a bright blue light which Mel quickly evaded using this spare seconded Hitsugaya let lose Hyourinmaru to free himself from the disc and jumped onto the nearest building. He landed gracefully on the roof but just as his feet touched there was a shock of pain and he knelt to the floor his head felt like it was about to burst open.

Simultaneously pictures started flashing across his mind the man, another man who was shadowed, a hollow and a rip of pain and lots of blood it just kept repeating. Hitsugaya's radar alerted him of the spiritual pressure next to him allowing him to shunpo just in time to avoid getting hit by the flying purple energy disk. By this time Hitsugaya head hurt so much his nose stared to bleed the pictures' flashing past him made it hard to concentrate he knew he had to end this fight and he had to end it now. Sighing he raised his sword ' bankai Daiguren Hyourinmaru' just then a large force of spiritual pressure was released ice covered Hitsugaya's hands and two large elegant wings formed on his back. He looked up to see Mel charging him his vision stated blacking and the headache continued he heard screams, laughs fighting, talking everything in the back of his mind he had no time to waste 'dragon hail flower' he silently spoke and spread his wings meeting Mel in the air at sudden contact there was the sound of gushing blood Mel's eyes widened in confusement and ice incases him and then out of nowhere all the ice broke along with the Hitsugaya's wings and tail and the prodigy started plummeting to the earth.

The last thing he saw was Ukitake speeding to him saying something he couldn't hear. Then he slowly closed his eyes as they fell closed in the back of his had he heard sweet childish laughter 'I love you nee-sama' the younger voice said 'I love you too' there was a reply a deep male voice he had heard it somewhere before but it didn't register and Hitsugaya fell into the pit of unconsciousness.

'So Ulquiorra how did it go' Aizen raised his brow while continuing his smirking

'Both arrancar were killed one by Hitsugaya Toshiro the other by Kyouraku Shunsui'

'And'

'It is just as you say sir Hitsugaya had to finish the fight quickly because he suddenly could not keep consciousness,'

'Perfect' Aizen smiled and his eyes glowed in the shadows of the hall,

Well that all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please leaves reviews and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: well once again I apologize for the late update

Hitsugaya: Ya you better be sorry I have been unconscious for nearly 3 weeks. (Starts stalking slowly towards me reitsu flaring)

Zenray: Calm down shiro-kun! (Slowly backs away)

Hitsugaya: WHAT you just call me!

Zenray: N..oth..ing

Hitsugaya: Sit upon t… (Is tackled by large anonymous figure)

Ukitake: (Smothering Hitsugaya) Oh you're ok Toshiro I am so glad!

Hitsugaya: Get off me… can't breath

Zenray: (Silently exits in all the chaos)

The last thing he recalled was sea of shadow embracing his mind. The massive headache he could not contain and the feeling of his skull cracking open vanished.

He found himself once again stuck in that same dream land, lost in abyss of thoughts. He had come to the conclusion in the earlier captains meeting that the possibility existed of these weird dreams being memories of his past life.

He had heard and read in many books that there were some cases- although very little- where souls could remember bits and pieces of their past life. It was usually due to the fact that there were memories so important that no matter what they had to remember, such as searching for your lost family or lost love, but he personally didn't know of anyone who could recall their past life and on top of that why was it happening now of all times when he had already been in soul society so long? It didn't make sense, but for now he just watched as the next dream / memory unfolded.

He once again a young child around the age of 4 or 5 he was playing in a small garden no bigger than the size of a mini swimming pool. It was a simple garden but of the entire neighborhood it had the greenest grass as if the skies themselves had cried and their tears fell onto the soil of that garden and that garden alone. Just in front of the window that looked out onto the garden were a bunch of orchids of the most beautiful soft pink texture. They had a light pink decorating the outer parts of the petals that turned darker as it reached the centre.

Hitsugaya was playing with a large soccer ball eagerly anticipating the return of his brother. While playing some of his dark brown hair fell onto his face impairing his vision, before he could see where he was kicking his foot hit the ball with a major impact sending it flying. As he quickly moved the long locks out of his eyes he noticed where the ball landed. Right through the window. If that was not bad enough the gorgeous orchids had been destroyed by the falling glass and passing projectile.

Poor little Hitsugaya started to frantically panic he knew just how hard his brother worked to make this little garden beautiful and how expensive it eas to replace a window. He remembered is brother telling him how a garden can bring peace and prosperity, and how it shows the characteristics of the people who own it. Which quite frankly Hitsugaya didn't understand, but he did know his brother loved his garden and was going to be back any time now.

He ran inside and found some tape and started to quickly tapping the damaged flowers upright which naturally didn't work.

'I am back from work Hitsugaya where are you?' the soft soothing voice of his brother echoed from the door before he could even reply there was his brother, peaking from the side of the miniature house gasping like all the other dreams his face was a blur but at least now he could hear him.

'I am so sorry nee-sama I didn't mean to do it' Hitsugaya's eyes filled with tears that streaked his face ' it's just my hair covered my eyes and I couldn't see then I kicked the ball and…' His trail of speech was suddenly stopped as large arms folded around him and pulled him into the warm embrace of his brother.

'Calm down calm down' came his brothers soft voice to Toshiro's surprise it didn't sound mad at all 'aren't you mad' Hitsugaya said pulling out of the hug large teal eyes staring up at his brothers blurred face.

'I am not mad as you say it was an accident and I forgive you these plants will grow back over time that is the beauty of Mother Nature. The window will also not be a problem as I have recently gotten a raise '

Hitsugaya smiled and gave his brother a big hug he had always been so caring and forgiving ever since their parents died, he toke up a job and dropped out of colleague just to support them and allow Hitsugaya to go to school. They did not live in a big house and didn't have lots of money but there was always food. As well as one constant thing Hitsugaya could never let go of and that was his brother's love for him and how much he loved his brother back.

'I love you nee-sama' came a small whisper 'and I you' was his brother reply which made Hitsugaya smile even more.

Then again a flash of blood and a screech of a hollow ruined the peaceful serine moment.

(Meanwhile)

The hustle and bustle of the forth squad was a nonstop occurrence. There were medics everywhere rushing to a patient's side, just merely missing colliding into one other in their haste. Captain Unohanna had tried hard to keep the barracks calm and under control but with the string of recent hollow attacks and just as many injured patients she had given up on her plight.

In one room there was an eerie silence and only the breaths of its occupants could be heard. The sun lit Ukitaka's white locks making them shimmer as he sat and watched the prodigy rest. He found it odd that the young captain he cared so much for had suddenly became so calm.

He remembered the minute that he grabbed Hitsugaya preventing him from colliding with the harsh unforgiving ground. He had been out cold the minute he caught him but the thing that really distressed the elder man was the blood running from his nose and the expression of shear pain on his face. Without a second thought he raced to the forth squad for assistance. Unohanna began checking for wounds and poison but to her surprise there was no sign of any injury or impact to his body.

Ukitake had never seen the kind and gentle woman look so started and baffled before. She was the most skilled entity in the soul society when it came to poison, wounds and other illnesses but now she looked so confused. They both truly began to worry as no cause was being seen for Hitsugaya's sudden aliment. Even worse he seemed to become further distressed as the check up continued and became to shift and turn in his sleep. As soon as it started it stopped and to both captains surprise a soft sigh was heard coming from the prodigy and for the first time in a long time he smiled. Gaping Ukitake noticed Unohanna's eyes that seemed to be lost in thought she silently sat taping her finger against her soft lips. Suddenly her eyes widened and without a word she left Ukitake in his puzzled state of mind.

So that is what happened, at the recollection of his thoughts the elder man sighed. 'taichou!' Ukitake nearly fell of his chair as Hitsugaya's cheerful vice-captain ran into the room with a worried expression on her face. Immediately she ran to the bed ignoring the other persons presence staring at her captain she suddenly noticed he seemed to be quite tranquil. A worried expression changed to a confused one 'ehh' was all she could say before turning to Ukitake who was making himself comfortable on his seat once more. Noticing the vice-captains arched eyebrow and confused look Ukitake smiled thinking how much Matsumoto must care for Hitsugaya. Slowly he stood up 'I am sorry Rangiku I don't understand what's going on either' the man said. 'I don't understand I was told taichou was injured in battle and brought here. Although he looks fine better than fine actually' Matsumoto replied.

Before anymore words were exchanged Unohanna made her way back into the room. Behind her followed Isane -her trusted vice-captain- pulling a large box with lots of wires. 'If I am correct this will explain everything' she said with a smile once more gracing her face. 'What's that?' Matsumoto asked pointing to the rather oversized box. 'This is device used to read the brain waves coming from a patient' Unohanna replied. Ukitake and Matsumoto looked at each other not quit understanding why she needed to read the captains brain wave, Noticing this Unohanna nearly smiled glancing to Isane asking her to explain.

Stuttering quickly Isane began to explain 'Some kido techniques or zampaktou have the ability to alter a person's brainwave pattern by sending images and messages back to the person using the wave as a link. The brain becomes overloaded with unwanted, unknown information. The overflow will lead a person to become disorientated and confused. Unohanna taichou believes that this could be the cause of Hitsugaya's sudden collapse.

'We need this machine to see if that is truly happening' Unohanna concluded and began to set up the machine.

'Jo Rukia!' said person turned to see a bright orange strawberry casually walking towards her waving.

'Ichigo, what are you doing here?' Rukia asked rather surprised by his sudden appearance,

'Hey can't I visit my friends in the soul society once in a while'

Skeptically Rukia looked at Ichigo sensing tint of dishonesty in his voice. Seeing this Ichigo sighed 'Ok,ok you got me stupid Renji toke my cell phone to make a call when you guys where over in the real world and hasn't given it back. Now my Yuzu is having a fit saying some wiredo keeps answering my phone when she calls.'

'Typical' was Rukia's reply she knew Renji and he didn't tend to give something back when he 'lends' it.

Scratching his head Ichigo turned 'What's up everyone seems so stressed out' he said as he watched the soul reapers pass with nervous expressions on their faces.

'It's Hitsugaga-taichou, he was injured in battle' Rukia replied with a grim look on her face 'What' Ichigo gasped recalling his last fight alongside Hitsugaya. He was brave, powerful and smart Ichigo had begun to see him as a friend. Hearing this really startled the substitute. As he cared for all his friends even if he knew they could most probably look after themselves.

The wires were connected to the sleep captain's forehead. Unohanna worked gently as not to startle him and wake him slowly checking that all was secure she nodded to Isane who then turned on the machine.

There was a slow beeping sound on the other side of the machine a thin metal pen squiggled lines onto a piece of paper that Unohanna was thoroughly examining. Her eyes gently gliding over the paper as the soft continuous beeping echoed through the room. The three other occupants stood to the one side hoping to be notified of theirs friends condition soon.

'Impossible' Unohanna gapped at what she saw on the paper. 'What taichou?' Matsumoto asked anxiously. Looking up and then down at the paper again Unohanna explained 'It is as I thought there is a disturbance in brain wave patterns. Someone is most definitely sending Hitsugaya information but the levels are exactly the same'

'Huh I don't understand that means the information being sent is information that is already there' Isane said as she racked her mind for a reasonable explanation. Nodding her head Unohanna continued to gaze at the paper

'What does that mean how d you send something if it's already there' Ukitake asked 'It can happen when the brain has sealed information away and its being opened again.' Unohanna answered with a worried look on her face.

Unexpectedly the being noise grew louder and started to speed up the pen frantically wrote on the paper. Everyone in the room turned to Hitsugaya who shoot up pulling of the wires. Heavily panting he looked around the room.

'It's time' Aizen smiled and waltzed up off his chair

'Where you going Aizen-sama.' Gin asked with a large grin.

'To collect a package' the smirk faded as Aizen steeped into the Garanta

Hello anyone out there any and all reviews will be whole heartily welcome even some constructive criticism is welcome. On that note I hope the punctuation is better. Oh and before you tell me, I know Hitsugaya's hair is white, read on to see why it changed and I would be very interested to hear your theories on this matter

Hitsugaya: where the heck did she go?

Zenray: (Snickering quality from under bed, whispering) See you later ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Finally I have been early anticipating this chapter I hope you all enjoy it, a lot will be revealed. Oh and guys my close friend Ghost2309 also writing a awesome story so check it out I recommend it ;-)

Looking around strangely at the people in the room Hitsugaya was at a complete loss as to where he was and what everyone was doing staring at him. Not to mention the wired wires that he found must've been attached to him; he truly hoped he hadn't become a victim of Mayuri's experiment.

'Captain Hitsugaya are you alright, you gave us all quite a fright' Unohanna said and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly he turned to look at Unohanna 'What happe…' he tried to ask before his head suddenly started pounding and cut his sentence off. Everyone moved closer to make sure the young boy was okay. Unohanna could see the worn out look in his eyes, she tenderly pushed down on his shoulder expressing the fact that she wanted him to rest.

Though he resisted, slowly he recomposed himself and asked the question he had planned on 'What happened.' Worriedly Ukitake stepped forward 'There was an intruder, you went out to fight him. By the time I came to your aid you had passed out and I immediately brought you here.' The memories flooded back as Hitsugaya remember the excruciating headache that had overcome him. In a whisper he said 'This is getting out of hand.' 'What is captain Hitsugaya?' came the soft voice of Unohanna. Who startled Hitsugaya as he forgotten she was there. 'Tell me Hitsugaya are you having odd dreams' shocked Hitsugaya was left speechless at the older women's question 'weird visions that don't make sense.' _How does she know _Hitsugaya asked himself and looked down at the soft linen that surrounded his legs. All the rooms' occupants stared at him in anticipation. Feeling the stares of the onlookers and knowing that Unohanna already knew he answered 'yes.'

The healer nodded her head in understanding slowly processing how to ask the next question 'Hitsugaya I must know what happens in these visions and dreams.' Obviously not the question to be asked Hitsugaya's eyes closed and he answered 'No offence captain but I don't believe that is any of your concern' 'Taichou' Matsumoto gasped at her captain's rude reply. The truth was that Hitsugaya couldn't explain his dreams. He had a brother this thought made him happy but the ending of the dream the screeching and the blood sacred him. He was a captain a high ranked official how could something so measly scare him he was embarrassed and on top of that he didn't want people to think of him as weak.

'No it is quit alright I understand you wish to keep it private but until I deem you fit enough you are not to leave the forth squad' Unohanna said and Ukitake nodded in agreement. 'But I have work to do, and a squad to train. Now is not the time for me to stay in bed especially with the Hougyoku fully released' Hitsugaya answered as he started to rise out of the bed. Suddenly a strong force impacted him and he was sent back faced with a smiling Unohanna he shuddered. 'Now Hitsugaya I am sure Matsumoto can take care of the squad and you're in no condition to fight. Please do as you're told or I will call Captain Kenpaci to come restrain you.' Although this was all said in a sweet voice Hitsugaya couldn't help feel the sweat on his brow Unohanna was not to be messed with. So against his will he lay down and complied. With a single of her hand the occupants of the room left waving goodbye leaving Hitsugaya to his thoughts.

'Unohanna taichou' shouted an exhausted Ichigo as he rushed into the office of said person, who sat calmly behind her desk filling out paper work. Tilting her head she saw Ichigo and seconds later an equally exhausted Rukia came rushing in. She knocked right into Ichigo causing him to trip and fall over the coach. Wiping of her pants Ichigo jumped back out from behind the coach.

'What the freak was that for?' he shouted even though he was standing right next to Rukia

'Well I needed to stop and you were in my way' she calmly said eyeing Ichigo from the side

'You expect me to believe that!' Ichigo shouted fists in the air. The quarreling carried on as an unbemused Unohanna watched silently from her seat.

'Excuse me but is there a reason for you visit?' Unohanna asked in a silently irritated voice, she did not like rowdy noise especially in the barracks.

'Uhmm yeah sorry, we heard Hitsugaya was injured we came to see if he was okay.' Ichigo replied whilst looking at his feet. Unohanna smiled she knew him and Hitsugaya fought side by side when Aizen first released the hoguga. Apparently they worked quit well together, they both had something to protect and they didn't stop right until the very end. During this fight they came to understand one another. Although they lost the battle they gained friendship and trust not that Hitsugaya would ever admit to it.

'He is not injured' Unohanna replied 'That doesn't mean there's nothing wrong does it?' asked Rukia. Unohanna's face turned grim a sight that made Ichigo quiver with worry.

'He is uninjured but it seems that somehow he is having memories opened from deep inside his sub conscious. He although refuses to talk about what is being opened to him and how much.'

'I don't see a problem in that' Rukia said whilst comprehending the information just given to her.

'In some cases when too much information is opened up it can lead to brain damage as its too much for the mind to sustain, not to mention that there are mental factors. Depending on what Hitsugaya is seeing if it's good or bad it could completely change his perception of things'

Now utterly confused Ichigo had to take a seat 'I don't get it'

'think about it like this' Rukia toke out her sketch pad 'Say you grew up not knowing something but suddenly you were told this unknown factor. If it's good it will make you happy and excited if it's bad you'll become upset and most likely depressed'

'Oh now I get it, and put that away' Ichigo said swatting the book out of Rukia's hand and throwing it out the window.

'Yes but Hitsugaya is not a person who opens up easily and share his emotions' Unohanna concluded sadly.

'So he could be going through emotional turmoil and he wouldn't say anything' Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. Both Rukia and Unohanna nodded. A small chuckle came from Ichigo as he realized how much like him Hitsugaya was.

'I'll talk to him maybe I can get something out of him' Ichigo said and slowly exited the room heading to Hitsugaya's chambers,

Lost in his thoughts Hitsugaya stared out the window the warm sunlight striking his face making him seem so calm in the setting sun light. He was so lost he never noticed the presence of the other person that entered the room.

'Jo, what you thinking about' Ichigo asked scaring Hitsugaya out of his wits.

Snarling at the sudden surprise Hitsugaya answered 'Nothing and what are you here for?'

'Chill I was just checking to see if you were okay'

Surprised by the others concern Hitsugaya turned back to watch the birds play on the grass and fight for their food. He found it relaxed him that was until he was again interrupted by Ichigo who had made himself comfortable on the bed.

'You know its okay to once in a while open up to someone. I know the type of person you are you hide things because you feel you can solve them by yourself but you know sometimes two heads are better than one. I also heard when you just talk to someone you feel better after wards' Ichigo then continued to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling

'You wouldn't understand Korisaki' Hitsugaya said although he was taking back by Ichigo's sudden strong words.

'You never know until you try' bluntly stated ny Ichigo

Suddenly Hitsugaya felt this unraveling nerve to tell the him and just get it off his chest. Thinking to himself that maybe just maybe Ichigo could help.

'I won't go blabbing my mouth away if that's what you're worried about'

_Go ahead young one _the wise voice of his zampakuto rumbled through his mind _you can trust him he will listen._ Finally giving in Hitsugaya began

'I think there memories of my life before I died' Ichigo rose to meet the boys back 'I...I had a brother but I can never quit see his face properly he has a affectionate comforting voice and is very caring. They are warm inviting memories until the end that is.'

Ichigo now completely off the bed made his way to Hitsugaya placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder Ichigo asked 'what happens?'

Hitsugaya looked up at Ichigo and saw that he was truly listening and caring his brown eyes fierce in their determination to know the truth and just as fierce to help. The smile on his face allowed Hitsugaya to see this was a safe place to leave his memories. A place he could just open up.

'There is suddenly a hollow scream and blood everywhere and then I wake up.'

'Hits…' before Ichigo could complete his sentence a familiar and unsuspected spiritual pressure hit him. Both he and Hitsugaya turned to each other understanding in both their eyes. He was back Aizen had returned.

They quickly ran out the barracks shunpoing to the spot the pressure had been felt

'You should stay in bed you're not well' Ichigo yelled as they shunpoed their way to ground that Rukia had nearly been executed. 'I don't care its Aizen I can't just ignore this I have to go' Hitsugaya replied. Ichigo saw the look of determination to protect in his eyes and quarreled no further.

They arrived not a second to late as every other captain to was already there in fighting position reedy for the attack then it happened the garganta opened and Aizen stepped out along with Yami by his side.

'Impossible we defeated him' came a snarl from Byakuya

'Hello soul society long time no see.' Came the sarcastic comment from Aizen as he scanned the crowd looking for one person in particular.

'I have no time to play today; I am here to pick something up of value up. Yami please begin' as those words were spoken Yami released his full power he looked the same a oversized bug with way to many legs but this time he was fully equipped with brown armor that off a bugs exosketolon and his eyes seemed void of life.

'Do you like the new Yami Soul reapers? With the help of the Hougyoku I was able to reform him new and improved you might say. More obedient and more powerful a perfect servant' Aizen had a perfect grin on his face as he turned to Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Oh how they wanted to knock the smile right off his face.

Rapidly Yami began to fire a cero bigger and bladder than ever its red beam shot across the land cutting it like scissors cutting paper. Causing a large amount of dust and smoke to rise. The captains and vices shunpoed into the sky coughing tiring to find Aizen's spiritual pressure. It turned up right behind Hitsugaya who turned around to late Aizen's newly found speed was too much for him. Before he could stop him Aizen's hand was on his forehead 'Its time for you to remember everything' came the whisper in Hitsugaya's ear and a bright light formed on Aizen's finger. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and went dull in a matter of seconds dropping Hyourinmaru he plummeted to the ground. Ichigo who saw what happened tried to catch the falling boy but was bet to it by Aizen. He picked Hitsugaya up and shunpoed to the other side of Yamis large legs 'protect him' Aizen's orders were heard and his attacks on the captain such as Kenpaci who was fighting him become vicious and unforgiving.

Aizen moved to a point above Yami only to be bombarded with ash from Haineko which he easily swiped away with a flick of his sword and at the same time it came in contact with Ukitake's sword he had charged at Aizen hopping to catch him by surprise. Smirking Aizen rose his hand _"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_ Rikujōkōrō_"_ Ukitake was suddenly surrounded on all sides by 6 shining pillars. Dismissing him Aizen carried on by stopping Matsumoto's attack and pushing his sword against hers sending her flying into the ground below.

All whilst this was happening Hitsugaya finally became lucid again and sat up leaning on his knees his head down confused and stunned by his new discovery. He heard his friend's fierce battle cries and the sound of swords clashing but that was all in the background of the new unmistakable truth.

Aizen's sword was met by the thin silk design of Zangetso the black blade rippled showing its owners mode and how fuming he was at Aizen.

'What did you do to Toushiro you freak' Ichigo yelled 'Nothing I merely opened his mind to the truth that had been eluding him all this time' Aizen smirk never left. 'What does that mean?' was his response as Ichigo came down at Aizen full force but before he could do anything Aizen appeared behind him slowly from his white gowns Aizen removes a small object glowing black in its fury.

Before Ichigo could register the sight of the Hougyoku there was a blast of spiritual pressure that sent everyone flying back then another blast but this time it was accompanied by small spheres of fire that exploded on impact. After dodging everything Ichigo only noticed the garganta was opened once more. Aizen was standing smirking in front of a now awake Hitsugaya who looked bewildered at him.

'nn…nee-sama' were the only words that escaped Hitsugaya's lips Aizen's smirk grew as he lifted Hitsugaya and they departed along with Yami into the garganta. 

And that chapter 5 ladies and gentleman I hoped it satisfied part of your curiosity. To the everyone who reviewed thanx a bunch it's really inspiring to get some good commenting plllllleeeaaaasssee continue. Oh and yes its true Hitsugaya's hair does change colour when he died but the question is why mwhahahahah. Let me hear your reasons on why it is so.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I hope you all like the next chapter I was threatened into writing it. I would just like to say I don't own bleach or any of its characters sadly. THANX for all the awesome reviews. Oh and Safeiyra please don't kill me!

The shadowed halls of Las Nahoes open their paths for their ruler as he made his way to his new visitor's room. Stopping he slowly took out the key to unlocked the door to small quarters in which his little brother could be found. Hitsugaya sat solemnly in the middle of the bed provided for him, his legs were crossed and the large chain running from his neck could be seen shimmering in the small amount of sunlight that lit the tiny room.

His head was leaning into the palms of his hands as his slim fingers pulled at the threads of white hair on his head. His mind was in utter turmoil of disbelieve and confusion. _Its impossible how could that man be my brother, him of all people. The person I hate with my very mind and soul… wait do I hate him I mean he cared for me when our parents died and always stood by my side. No it has to be an illusion a trick. Then again Unohanna taichou did say that it was my memories being unlocked. Ahhh I don't know what to believe anymore. _Hitsugaya's hands ruffled up his hair as his mind tried to make sense of what had happened. He train of thought was stopped as the door leading to the room slowly screeched open.

'Hitsugaya how do you like your new living arrangements. My apologies for the uncomfortable neck ware but I had to keep you chained down until I know you won't try and escape.' Aizen smiled as he laid a tray of steaming hot food and cold water on the small table at the other side of the room.

'Don't you dare call me that I am no brother of yours' Hitsugaya shouted in retort although of grain of his mind protested what he had just said.

'Now Hitsugaya we both know what you just said is not true.' Aizen turned to face his younger brother.

'No you used Koten senso on me admit it.'

'Now now young brother I have most certainly not. I used an very old style of kido thought to be lost for generations. It has the ability to open sealed thoughts and memories. Back in its day it came in use for integrating prisoners or opening the minds of patients with memory loss' Hitsugaya scoffed as Aizen continued to tell the story ' although it does have negative side effects I am sure you felt it, the feeling of your head about to burst open. Well for some this was not a mere feeling' Aizen chuckled which made the prodigy sick to his stomach. 'I am sure you have heard of it is called Keikatsu Kin.'

Hitsugaya was amazed that kido spell had been banned 100 million years ago due to its negative side affects whilst in the soul reaper academy he had to do an assignment on it, he knew immediately Aizen wasn't lying because there where black marks on his hands like ink stains that don't come out. So it was true Aizen was his brother Hitsugaya lowered his head and contemplated the truth as he continued to listen to Aizen

'With the help of the Hougyoku I was able to lower the side effects but only when I was near you and thus I had to personally come fetch you from the soul society.'

Aizen walked over to Hitsugaya and bent down to look at him in his eyes they were bright blue shining and shacking.

'Don't you see Hitsugaya after the accident' Aizen's voice snarled as he said the last word. 'You lost your memories you were sent to soul society and I not long after. I searched for everyday and one day you returned to me when you became a member of the Soul Society but my heart was broken to see that there was not a shred of remembrance in your eyes when you met me for the first time.'

'The accident?' Hitsugaya questioned 'I see you don't remember that you're mind must be pushing it away it was tragic.' Aizen looked at Hitsugaya his eyes narrowed, 'It was the day the Captain Commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto killed you.'

'What that's impossible' Hitsugaya shouted and jumped of the bed staring up at Aizen. Aizen was about to respond when the door opened once more a small woman dressed in an old maids outfit walked in. She had jet black short hair that sat directly below her ears her eyes were crimson red in colour but held no emotion. She was about the 10 years of age in human years that is.

She bowed down as she spoke 'Aizen-sama they request your presence in the great hall.' 'Thank you Feyori I will be there in a minute.' As the women left Aizen glanced at Toshiro who still expected an answer. 'Be good well I am gone.' He tapped Hitsugaya on the head and left closing the door behind him. Leaving the small boy once again alone in the room with his thoughts.

'We need to go after him.' Shouted Ichgio from the middle of the captain's assembly. From the time Aizen left all captains were called together to discuss Hitsugaya's abduction. There were but few minor injuries from the attack and all captains and vice captains' were present and the captain commander agreed to let Ichigo and Rukia attend the meeting.

'It seemed to me Hitsugaya was conscious when Aizen took him, he never fought back. That leaves me to suspect his loyalties.' Came the voice of the second squad captain Soifon.

'How dare you none of us know what Aizen truly did to Hitsugaya for all we know he could've paralyzed him.' Ukitake's retort echoed across the room for all to hear and Ichigo nodded in agreement. This is where the bickering began most captains were for Hitsugaya's rescue along with all the vice-captains except Nemu who just stood and watched, others such as Soifon and Mayuri felt it best be left. All whilst this occurred the captain commander stood watching, it toke him several minute - to order his captains to silence. Which didn't go unnoticed by most captains' as he usually stopped them from fighting immediately after they had begun.

'Look' Ichigo said and turned to meet the captain commander hid brown eyes glittering 'with or without the permission from the soul society I will go and rescue him. So save us the trouble of having to do it in secret old man and just let us go.' All the other occupants of the room gasped at Ichigo's bluntness.

'Very well you may go' came the reply from the sturdy old man

'And on top of that his one of your best captains you can't afford to los… ehhh what we can go?' Ichigo literally stood with his mouth half way down to the floor gasping at the sudden acceptance.

'Take a small team with you; I will give you the permission to take whomever you like.'

Ichigo smirked, 'Well then I want Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia and Matsumoto.'

'Very well it is decided.'

'Hey hold up I am so tagging along Ichigo I will not miss the fight of the century.' Said Zaraki his eye flaring in passion to go fight.

'I to will accompany you Ichigo. If that's alright.' And Ukitake stepped out from the sidelines. Ichigo nodded he was all too happy to have such a strong captain accompany them. They would need all the fire power they could get.

'Hey hat and clogs you in hear?' shouted the strawberry from the front porch beside him stood his trusted team.

Just remembering why they had to come all the way out of soul society to Urharra irritated him to no end.

The captains meeting had concluded and the team needed a way to get in Hueco Mundo. They knew Urahara could open the Garganta for them until suddenly Ichigo remember Mayuri could do it to, so they went to see him

'Open the Garganta hey' Mayuri repeated the words Ichigo had spoken 'no.' he then concluded to turn around in his chair and continue typing

'What why not?' Shouted Ichigo as Renji and Ikkaku held him back

'Why because I don't care what happens to that brat, it might even be better if he just stayed with Aizen. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with him anymore.'

'Why you little!.' Ichigo was about to pounce on him when Nemu grabbed him and threw him out and thus they had no other choice but to come here. 

Ichigo sighed and made his way inside 'hey anyone home?' then suddenly from out of nowhere Tessai appeared stunning everyone expect Kenpaci of course

'Hello Ichigo my apologies boss is very busy at the moment can I be of assistance?' Tessai asked

Overcoming his recent shock Ichigo stood up straight, 'Well we kind of need Urahara to open the Garganta for us.' Ichigo scratched his head 'What is he so busy with?'

Unexpectedly there was a large bang and smoke rise from a room out came a coughing and gagging Urahara covered in black ash. 

'Open the Garganta hey whatever for now Ichigo?' with this he opened his fan and stared deeply into the substitutes eyes with a playful smile on his face.

'Oh wow so his actually your little brother Aizen-sama who would've guessed.' Gins voice echoed down the hall as he and Aizen made their way to Hitsugaya's room. He large smile could be seen from a mile away as glanced at Aizen from behind.

'But do you really think he'll just get ova everything you've done and be the perfect little brother again?' Gin questioned with his finger on his lip.

'No I don't Hitsugaya's values are too important to him his always been as such. Although I will not allow this to stop me. He will once again look up to me for guidance and support no matter what.' Aizen face darkened as he stepped through the shadows.

The door to Hitsugaya's room once again screeched open and he again found himself on his guard. Aizen strode in this time he had a dead serious look on his face.

'Hitsugaya you are my younger brother, you are an important person to me. I want you to be free to roam Hueco Mundo and to rule alongside me once I've made the kings seal.'

'Ha don't make me laugh you don't give a dam about me.' Hitsugaya sneered

'As a matter of fact I do, the day I left the soul society you faced me in combat. That day I merely cut the side of your arm. This move was made as to incapacitate you it was not fatal and thus you healed easily but it is an area once struck a lot of blood is lost. So you fell. Now Hitsugaya come with me be my brother and rule by my side and it can be like old times.' Aizen stretched out his arm his hand right in front of Hitsugaya.

Usually he would easily slap the hand away but the bribe to have thing like they were made the memories flood back. The time they had went to the festival and Aizen picked Hitsugaya up and put him on his shoulders so he could see the fireworks. When he taught him how to play top and always bought him ice cream on rainy days. All the memories flooded back.

_No master remember he is the one that killed many innocent people. He is the one that almost killed your child hood friend after he knew her value to you and he is the one that will destroy everything and everyone once he has made the key. _

Hitsugaya thanked his zampakuto for snapping him back into reality hyorimus blade was not with him at the moments but his sprit still resided in his soul and for that he was grateful. After a few seconds he slapped Aizen's hand away.

'You expect me to follow you to care for you after all you've done, after you've hurt so many people. I'd rather die before I do such a thing and another thing you are not my brother. Maybe once long ago you were but not anymore.' Hitsugaya snarled his eyes glittered in determination and he backed away from Aizen.

'I was afraid you might say so.' Aizen said his voice sounded calm and collected from the folds of his clothes he pulled out a small sphere it hovered in the air around him black and glowing its light spreading out to all corners of the room.

'The Hougyoku!' Hitsugaya backed away more but suddenly the chain at his neck pulled forcing him into the nearby wall. Shocked he stared at Aizen

'Yes well put Hitsugaya this is the Hougyoku I have released its full power but even it is too much to have released at all times. So I have forced it into this sphere its power leaking for me to use at will. Do you know what the power of the Hougyoku is.' The sphere began to glow even more intense and Aizen made his way to Hitsugaya holding it out. 'It is raw power with the ability to covert spiritual pressure into anything, so basically it is a force able to do anything and grant any desire even turn back time itself.'

From outside the door where Gin stood there was suddenly a large spiritual force and the light from under the door shone a bright black as it tried to escape. Once it disappeared there was a silence until the door opened.

It revealed Aizen to be carrying something small covered in blankets. Upon closer inspection Gin saw it was the figure of a small child no older than 4. The child was asleep his face innocent and unaware of its surroundings and his white hair fell gently across his forehead as he moved in his brothers arms to make himself more comfortable.

'So you turned him into a child?' Gin questioned

'Yes this way he has no memories of ever being with the soul society or dyeing the only thing he knows now is that I am his older brother his protector. The soul society will crumple knowing that their prized prodigy is looking up to their worst enemy.

Ok now I am officially tired I finished this at 2 in the morning so I bid you farewell and please review see ya ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Oh ya I just love public holidays they come in so much handy. I have been getting awesome reviews so I would like to thank you all very much; I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much as I did writing it!

HAPPY BRAAI DAY EVERYONE

Ichigo: What the freak is a braai? (Scratches back of head)

Rukia: Is it not something humans do?

Ichigo: (turns to Rukia and shrugs shoulders)

Zenray: Oh yeah that's right your Japanese I keep forgetting, well us South Africans call it a braai when you prepare meat like steak over a hot and open flame.

Ichigo: And you have a holiday for that. That's messed up!

Zenray: The holiday isn't actually braai day its heritage day!

Ichigo: Now I am completely confused how does braaing have anything to do with heritage? (Throws hands into air)

Zenray: Well heritage is connecting with your past right. Every culture has a special dish that they're known through the decades for like sushi. It just happens that Afrikaans people are known for braaing!

Ichigo: So you're Afrikaans

Zenray: Net ń bietjie dom kop.

Ichigo: huh what?

Zenray: I said a little bit yes, dummy

Ichigo: Baka

Zenray: Hey I know what that means. (Stares evilly at Ichigo and starts chasing him around with a sword in hand)

Rukia: Now that you got a little cultural experience enjoy the story.

The room was quite the only noise that could be heard was the faint breathing from the two occupants and the slow rising and falling of the blankets. The small drops of moonlight that shown through the window were just enough to show the expression of the one resting peacefully. His face serine and calm, lips in the form of an o opened and closed showing the small breaths he took. His hands were partly closed next to face and the small strand of white hair that fell across his face was continually pushed away by the release of air.

Next to him quietly sitting on a chair a very composed Aizen sat and watched his younger brother wanting and waiting to be the first person he sees when he wakes up. To his delight the younger males hand flinched and his eyelashes fluttered open and then closed again to allow their owner to focus his line of sight.

The teal eyes were revealed and they slowly studied the room. It was bigger than the room he was use to, the bed he was in was lined with soft silky linen and it was three sizes too big for him. In the far corner of the room was a small table with paper and drawing utensils neatly laid out. Never been used it seemed. There was a small carpet at the foot of the bed that as decorated with all sorts of toys: cars, action figures, teddy bears. Everything a small child could wish for and more.

Then there in the middle of the room encased in a glass cover was a large sword. It had a blue hilt and four points sticking that shimmered in moonlight sky. The blade seemed to radiate and call for him Hitsugaya was enchanted by it.

'Toshiro…' said boy was snapped out of his thoughts when the soft familiar voice echoed through his ears. He turned his neck to face a very surprised and utterly stunned Aizen. In happy cheerful voice Hitsugaya jumped out of bed and jumped into his brothers arms, 'Nee-sama!'

Grapping his brother and hugging the living day lights out of him tears welled up in Aizen's eyes. 'Yo…You're finally awake after all this time.' Aizen stuttered out.

A very confused Hitsugaya looked up at his older brother he seemed different but he didn't know why. His teal eyes glimmered and eyebrows furrowed. 'All his time' Hitsugaya repeated in a cute bewildered tone.

'You don't remember do you?' Aizen asked, Hitsugaya's head swished and turned as he answered this made Aizen smile.

'Well that's okay don't worry it might be for the best then.' He smiled at Hitsugaya, who looked deeply back into his brothers eyes. Suddenly his eyes darted away as he began to study the room once more.

Upon seeing this Aizen stood up Hitsugaya cradled in his arms, 'Welcome to Hueco Mundo your new home.'

Hitsugaya looked up again to see them standing next to a small widow that looked out at a vast valley of sand that seemed never ending. 'It's a big sandpit like the one at the park' Toshiro took the bars and looked out the window. 'Why do we live here? What happened to our old house nee-sama?' Hitsugaya turned to his brother big teal eyes searching the brown ones for answers.

'Don't worry about it okay I will tell you once you've rested more.'

'No tell me now.' Aizen was shocked at the retort, Hitsugaya's eyes turned from confused and soft to hard and determined in a split second. Sighing and walking over to the bed he placed Hitsugaya down and continued to sit next to him looking up at the ceiling as he did so.

'What is the last thing you remember?' Aizen turned to Hitsugaya who started to scratch his head and closed his eyes tightly in determination to remember.

'You were going to take me to get ice cream with the soul reaper guy.' Instantly Aizen's face darkened and his eyes glowed in anger, this scared Hitsugaya as he had never seen his brother this angry before. He brother was a calm gentle soul who would never hurt a fly why was he so angry all of a sudden.

Aizen stood as he saw the look on Hitsugaya's face and began to pace up and down in the room. 'Brother what I am about to tell you might be a little scary okay but be brave for a feel you need to know this.'

Hitsugaya nodded and Aizen began 'The soul reaper who told us he came to protect you from hollows lied; soon after he sent other soul reapers to attack us. (As he saw your presence as a threat.) That day little brother we died by the hands of those people the people who said they would protect us!'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened he was shocked and utterly speechless. He had trusted that soul reaper, he promised to keep him and his brother safe from hollows was he really lying? If so why? He looked at Aizen the look on his face stern and unraveled told Hitsugaya he was telling the truth. Then again why wouldn't he trust his brother he had never lied to him before.

Hitsugaya looked at the floor as Aizen continued 'We were then sent to the soul society( the place people go to when they die) , the soul reapers there tried to tell us it was a hollow that attacked us nothing more and that they were sorry they weren't there to protect us. Although by this time we knew not to trust them. This bothered the Gotie 13 who thought we might try to rebel against them and force an overtake of the soul society. So they sent assassins to kill us, in the mists of us fleeing you were badly wounded, I myself was nearly killed that was until the hollows saved me… and you.'

Hitsugaya's head shot up, he was told hollows were evil and only wanted to kill why would they save them?

Aizen came over to the bed and kneeled in front of Toshiro his eyes staring right into the bewildered ones of his little brother. 'You see Hitsugaya hollows, they are not evil, they were once humans like you and me but they were unjustly punished and cursed by the soul society. They then were turned into those horrible looking creatures that were suned and made to live here in the dry baron wasteland of Hueco Mundo. All they really want is to be free and human again. After they saved us they brought us here but unfortunately the extent of your wounds lead you to be comatosed for 10 years. But now you're finally awake you have no clue how happy that makes me!'

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say he was asleep for ten years everything he had been told by the man from the soul society was a lie. He felt betrayed and upset as well as mad. He finally could tell what changed about his brother, he was older.

He looked Aizen in the eyes who then leaned in to hug him once more 'don't worry little brother, everything will be alright big brothers right here. I will make sure nothing befalls you ever again.'

Hitsugaya smiled and hugged his brother in return there was a moment of silence and of love. This was all interrupted by a very loud growling noise. Aizen backed away and began to laugh, this embarrassed Hitsugaya who tried to put his hands over his brothers mouth to stop him.

'I will fetch you something to eat okay you wait here with Feyori.' Hitsugaya's eyebrow shot up. Once again Aizen laughed she is an espade (a hollow whose mask was removed). Hitsugaya suddenly had a worried look in his eyes to tell the truth he was still quit afraid of hollows.

'Don't worry like I said they are very nice once you get to know them especially Feyori she is going to look after you when I am not is very kind and gentle you will see.' Hitsugaya nodded and the door at the other end of the room opened to reveal Feyori she slowly stepped across the room stopping in front of Hitsugaya.

'Hello master Hitsugaya I am Feyori it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will have lots of fun together.' Her voice was soft and sweet. This Hitsugaya liked and he nodded his head in agreement.

The two began to chat as Aizen left the room to fetch food. Awaiting in the shadows was one Gin Ichimaru who's smiled seemed larger than ever before.

'That was a well thought of lie you told him you are quit the actor Aizen-sama.' Gin smiled as they walked

'If I told him the truth he may begin to waver in his loyalties and I need him to trust me completely. This way it will be easier to get him to freeze that idiotic shield over Karakara.'

'I still can't believe the Hougyoku can't break it.' Gin sprouted

'Yes it was very clever come up with a kido technique with the same properties of power the Hougyoku has. It to converts spiritual pressure to form the shield and because it itself does not truly have spiritual pressure I cannot break it. Although in terms of energy and manpower it is costing the soul society greatly as its draining everything and everyone of spiritual energy, Idiots.'

'Then why not just wait until there's no more spiritual energy left they will be completely helpless.' Gin questioned

'I no longer have enough patience to wait, and there's no telling what the soul society can come up with in that time period I must act now before I regret not doing so.'

The sound of tearing rippled through the atmosphere as the Garganta opened to reveal the endless sand dunes Ichigo had become so accustomed too. This was his second venture toHueco Mundo and much like the last time he was not looking forward to it.

In the course of the last few hours many thoughts raced through Ichigo head one of which was that if Yami was alive which other espada were also brought back to life. Secondly did they have enough power to take down Aizen if they needed?

Urahara had warned them to avoid fighting Aizen by all means possible, that they weren't quite ready to take him on yet. They should slip in grab Toshiro and slip out but for some reason Ichigo did not feel it would be that easy.

To be clouded by thoughts seemed also cloud Ichigo's eyes as he did not see the everyone in front of him stop as they readied to jump out of the Garganta is was little to late before Ichigo realised this and he ended up bumping into Renji.

This caused a domino effect as Renji then proceed to knock into Ikkaku who then knocked into Yumichika, who knocked into Rukia, who knocked into Matsumoto (you get the picture) Even the great Zaraki ended landing flat on his face in large sandpit called Hueco Mundo.

'What the freak, who did that?' shouted a loud mouth Renji as he rose from the sand in an overdramatic manner. Everyone turned to point at Ichigo.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. Naturally the fighting didn't end there and the two continued to wrestle in the background.

'It seems rather quiet here it's unnatural.' Ukitake said as he dusted himself off.

'That was not a beautiful entrance.' The feather head moaned as he checked himself over for impurities of any kind.

To the groups great fortune Urahara had open the Garganta mere miles from Las Noches and the white towers could be seen in the distance. Already repaired from the previous fighting's damage. They were shimmering as if mocking the hero's on their previous loss.

The earth began to tremble under the hero's feet. The bickering, moaning and yawing (coming from Kenpaci) was halted. As the sand beneath their feet began to rise and turn. It continued as such until a large figure could be seen. The sand seemed to finally settle down, and as if the sand mass itself twisted its head in a 180 degree angle the mask of a hollow was revealed.

To Renji's great dismay it was the same hollow he had faced twice, in the first battle Rukia ended up freezing it and in the second a combined effort from himself and Chad saw the Hollow fall, or so he fought.

'Not you again, man how many times do we have to kick your ass before it sinks in?' Renji asked slash shouted rather annoyed up at the hollow.

'As long as there is sand in Hueco Mundo I will exist, you mere worms cannot defeat me' the rumbling of the hollows voice seeped deep into the groups ears as they all readied themselves for battle.

And it began by the hollow shooting a large cero, no one was fazed as they easily shunpoed away.

As you would expect Kenpaci was the first to jump into the battle. A burst of yellow spiritual pressure sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. As the battle raving lunatic charged forward Yachiru happily smiling on his back (yes of course she came along she would never leave her Kenny alone.)

He threw himself into the belly of the beast but just ended up getting caught in the sand. Another burst of spiritual pressure released him as he fell to the side by the others.

The hollow began once more to fire another cero. The red light beaming at his month as Ukitake jumped into the air. 'We have no time for this, All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!' The twin blades of zampakuto were released just as the hollow fired the cero at him. Everyone gasped luckily Ukitake used his zampakuto ability and absorbed the cero blast. The smoke cleared to reveal Ukitake standing on a large dune, he raised his zampakuto. Increasing the amount of cero absorbed Ukitake released the cero fire right back at the hollow. Its heat was just the right amount Ukitake needed he continued to turn to Rukia and shout 'Quickly cool him down withSode no Shirayuki!' As ordered she released her zampakuto and used Harkuren on the beast.

Nobody was sure what Ukitake meant to do by combining those two attacks but all was revealed when the dust settled. The once mighty hollow was now nothing more than a big chandelier decorating the sand landscape of Hueco Mundo. Reflecting light to all corners as it shone through the glass that was once a hollow.

Ukitake jumped down to Rukia's side 'Well done' he smiled and she began to blush and nodded her head 'It was entirely you sir.'

'That was awesome guys but we have no time to fool around. We came here to save Toshiro so let's get to it.' Ichigo shouted and everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they started off for the towers of Las Noches.

'Lord Aizen-sama as expected Ichigo and a group of friends (including captains Zaraki and Ukitake) are making their way to Las Noches.' The silent whispering of Ulquiorra filled the throne room. Then as if materializing from the shadows Ulquiorra stepped out in front of Aizen. 'Would you like for me to send someone to stop them?'

Aizen turned from his seat his chin placed casually on his hand as his elbow rested on his throne. He went back to watching the over hyper Hitsugaya draw pictures at the foot of stairs leading up to the throne.

He began to smirk 'No leave them be allow them access to my domain I have something rather interesting to show them.'

Ulquiorra nodded and once again seeped into the shadows.

After (as Ikkaku called it) a silent entrance into the large towers - which included blowing a large man-sized hole into the side of the building-the team found themselves running aimlessly down long twisting and bending corridors.

Matsumoto was becoming quit annoyed as each hallway looked the same to her bleak, white and never-ending but they continued to search.

Upon passing room doors Ichigo found himself opening each one to take a quick glance to see if Toshiro was in one of them.

Soon it became obvious that this tactic was not working and Ukitake stopped the team in the middle of the hall. 'What now?' Ikkaku asked. 'This is not working it is taking us far too long to open each door to check if someone is in them' came Ukitake's solemn reply.

'Then what do we do?' Matsumoto's asked and placed her hand on her hip. 'I know we can blow the place up BOOM! Right Ken-chan?' Yachiru never ceased to be cheerful or come up with wired ideas.

Scathing the back of his head a sweat drop could be seen coming from Ichigo's head, 'Uhmm yeah any other ideas?' 'It most properly will be for not but let me try searching for Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure.' Ichigo nodded as he heard Ukitake's explanation and the room became quite.

Searching the immense building for one spiritual pressure was going to be hard. Or so Ukitake thought. The older man's eyebrow rose 'What's wrong?' Rukia asked stepping forward with a concerned look in her eyes. 'Well I don't know if it's good or bad but I found him.'

Ichigo's face darkened as turned away 'Its most properly a trap but even so we have to see if it's really him.'

There was a silent agreement as everyone made their way through the halls following Ukitake.

The team ended up in a rather large room it was not a cell as most of them expected there were cupboards across the whole room. A stove in the middle and at the furthest end a large fridge. It was a kitchen.

But the thing that came as the most shock was the small figure in the middle of the room. It was a young boy he was standing on a chair as he reached up to a cupboard (which was open) to grab a jar.

The group circled to the one side to take a closer look at the kid. Causally they stepped forward. At that very second the group stepped forward the child grabbed the jar but nearly fell over as he lost his footing on the chair.

A sudden flash and the boy was caught by the awaiting arms of what looked like a maid. He smiled up at her and then turned to face the group. Everyone gasped as they realized who the boy was. Standing in front of them was a pint sized Hitsugaya even smaller than ever before.

His teal eyes seemed slightly bigger and brighter also very curious. He wore white attire that consisted of a white short sleeved t-shirt and long baggy pants like those of a Kimono with small white shoes. His white hair seemed more messy than usual and more than one strand of it was in his face and instead of the consent frown that was always on his face. There was a small smile that made him look all the more cute and cuddly. Although this smile faded as he saw the black kimonos of the people in front of them.

He slowly backed away as Matsumoto stepped forward. 'Hitsugaya?' She slowly raised her hand out to him but was only met by a snarl from the young boy. Before any more words were spoken the young women next to him picked Hitsugaya up and vanished.

Close on her hide the shinigami followed until they were lead to a large throne room.

There at the top sat a smirking Aizen with little Hitsugaya sitting on his lap eating a cookie.

'Well come soul society I see you've once again met my younger brother, say hello Toshiro.' Said child turned to the group stared at them rather rudely and then turned back to Aizen. 'Nee-sama what are they doing here?' Hitsugaya asked with a big emphasis on the they. Although this was not heard by the group who stood utterly shocked in front of the two. Taken back by the two words uttered by their younger than usual prodigy the words replayed in all their heads 'Nee-sama'

TO BE CONTINUED

Zenray: (runs up to Toshiro and squeezes the daylights out of him) you're so cute (screeches like a little girl) even more so when you're small. I know maybe if you ask the readers to review they will do so. Do you mind?

Toshiro: (nodes his head in agreement. Then proceeds to make a pouting puppy dog face) please review everyone it will be highly appreciated.

Fan girls: (screech and run up to Toshiro)

Zenray: NEVER! His mine! (Takes out zampakuto and starts battling to the death)

Toshiro: (Jumps to the front of the screen) see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen I have returned once more. Please forgive me for the late update as I was trying to keep Ghost2309 new story in order read to find out why I say this. Please forgive me I am not one to swear but the use of some unaccepted words was needed. Other than that someone wants to say thank you

Toshiro: Hello everyone (waves arms up and down) I just wanted to say thank you very much for reviewing the last chapter.

Zenray: Same goes for me!

Toshiro: I hope…( is cut off by load screaming)

Zenray: not again (unsheathes zampakuto)

(Furious battle begins as Toshiro sits and eats popcorn while watching)

'What the hell did he just say' A mortified Ichigo asked in utter disbelief, no sound came as response to his question as all the other shinigami in the room starred up at the two in shock. Taking a step forward Ichigo shouted up to Toshiro the look in his eyes desperate with hope to hear that this news was a lie. 'Did you just call him your brother?'

'Don't joke around soul reaper you already know that is true!' Toshiro stared at Ichigo his eyes narrowing as rage filled his body.

Ichigo tilted his head to face the now very pleased Aizen. The look in his eyes had changed drastically to that off a made beast. 'What the hell did you do to Toshiro you sick bastard?' Ichigo shouted and began to raise his zampakuto. Before he could attack however a hand gripped his wrist and appearing out of thin air Ulquiorra stood by his side. He just like Yami looked exactly the same except for the empty void in his once magnificent emerald green eyes.

'Whatever do you mean Ichigo?' Aizen replied and unbeknownst to Hitsugaya a smirk appeared on his face as to show that he had won this battle.

'What the fuck how do you not know what I am talking about? What did you do to Toshiro to make him believe his your brother?'

'How dare you speak to nee-sama like that you have no right too!' Hitsugaya eyes burned with fury 'you promised to protect us with your lives, but instead you lied and deceived us into believing you. On top of that you killed me and nee-sama and then tried to do it again! What sort of evil society does that? You people have no right to be here in the first place isn't it enough to banish the innocent here but now you want to gloat in your victory. You sick monsters!'

Ichigo and all the other soul reapers eyes widened in shock as they heard Hitsugaya literally scream in defense of Aizen.

'I knew it he has done something to you, Aizen is not your brother taichou' Matsumoto bumbled this out and stepped forward her hand clutching the death out of her pink scarf.

'What are you talking about of course he is my brother.' Hitsugaya's eyes were complete slits when he said this they never trembled of doubted as he stared into Matsumoto's blue ones. Somehow she knew, she knew he was telling the truth.

'Toshiro I don't know what lies Aizen has been feeding you, you are a captain in the soul society a child prodigy. People look up to you for advice, strength and hope. You never fail them and are willing to do anything to protect the ones you love. Hitsugaya don't you remember when Aizen tried to kill you and Hinamori?' Matsumoto looked longingly into Toshiro's eyes as she spoke in hope of finding one last shred of the old him that was left.

'How dare you, Nee-sama would never ever hurt anyone!' Toshiro's eyes flared up in blue, suddenly there was a burst of spiritual pressure and the cold presence of Hitsugaya's reiatsu was made known.

Everyone had to back away from the young boy who seemed to have lost all control of his reiatsu. Until it died down and they saw something they never thought they would ever see. Young Hitsugaya was being smothered by Aizen in what seemed to be a gentle hug. His arms were wrapped around Aizen's neck and he seemed quit content.

'Now now Hitsu no need to get so worked up. Like I said they are evil people and will try to trick you into believing they are good but you have nothing to worry about. All the hollows and I are here to protect you and we will never again allow them to touch you. I will use all my power to prevent you from ever crying again.' Aizen soothingly spoke into Hitsugaya's ear. Although his face had a smirk a thousand timed greater than that of Gins as he stared at the shinigami.

'Asshole' Ichigo shouted and threw Ulquiorra to one side with a burst of spiritual pressure and raced over to Aizen. Although was stopped dead in his tracks by Feyori whose red eyes were piercing into Ichigo's brown ones. As he stared he felt himself slowly drifted away he didn't know where to. All he knew was there was someone calling for him beckoning him to come to them .It was warm so very warm and Ichigo had no choice to give in.

Before anything more could happen Ukitake flash stepped and grabbed Ichigo by the waist and then repapered in his usual position. Ichigo had promptly passed out in his arms.

'Hitsugaya' Aizen smiled down at his brother 'why don't you go play in your room?' Toshiro's eyes seemed to waver as he thought it through ' Don't worry' Aizen patted his head 'I just want to show our guests out and I will come play with you' Hitsugaya grew a happy smile in delight he raced off to his room but not before giving a death stare to the nearby soul reapers.

The large doors shut and none before the sound off the footsteps dispersed did Aizen got off his throne and descend down the steps. Smiling happily as he walked.

'Tell your captain commander that order has once again been established and that I will be around to visit sooner than I expected.' He chirped happily

Kenpaci now annoyed from the constant babbling charged Aizen at full force. Aizen then easily dodged shunpoed onto Kenpaci's falling sword and a simple kick to the gut sent Zaraki flying.

He proceeded to take the Hougyoku out from his robes. Everyone staggered before they felt themselves being flung by an unknown force to the other side of the room. Then as if a large hand pressed down on them their bodies collapsed and were cursed mercilessly.

'The power to covert spiritual pressure into any force necessary. In other words the expending amount of spiritual pressure I have, being a entity with power double that off a captain can use this to do anything, break anything, destroy anything I please.' Aizen bluntly stated as he all the other occupants battled for breath blood being coughed up. 'Now do not worry for the time being I will not kill you' the pressure was released from the shinigamis bodies. 'But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you' Aizen once again smirked as all the shinigami were sent flying through the castle walls. In to the air then hit by a massive cero and allowed to fall into Menos forest.

'Freak that hurt' said Renji as he stood up stretching out his aches and pains, he looked over to Ichigo who was still unconsciousness. 'Is he okay?' he asked as he started to poke Ichigo's sides.

'Yes it seems he just lost consciousness, we must return to soul society.' Ukitake said wiping the blood of the side of his mouth. 'But what about my taichou?' asked a now frantic Matsumoto.

'Aizen is to powerful for use to take on at the moment, and it seems he is not going to let Hitsugaya go. So for the time being let's return and think up a plan.' Ukitake said thigh the fact that the situation upset him was clearly visible in his brown eyes.

'His not going to be happy' said Rukia as she looked over at the still laying Ichigo.

'Hey guys if you don't mind helping us fight of some of these hollows' asked Yumichika his hand parting some of his hair. Ukitake, Matsumoto. Rukia and Renji turned to see Zaraki happily fighting of some Menos Grandes along with Ikkaku.

Sighing Renji reached for his zampakuto 'Lets finish this bankai Hihiō Zabimaru …'

The roaring of the mighty snake could be heard miles away as very one began to fight of Menos Grandes.

'Nee-sama' Hitsugaya shouted happily as he ran over to his brother who had just entered his room.

'Hi there' he said and picked Hitsugaya up and placed him on his waist. Suddenly Hitsugaya's eyes became sad as looked at his brother. 'Uhmm what happened to those people nee-sama?'

'I see are you worried about them?' Aizen asked with a suspecting look on his face

'Uhmm well you see…'Hitsugaya shifted uncomfortably in his brothers' arms.

' Hitsu you don't want them to die, am I right?'

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open and he looked away from his brother; 'Yes… I know they are bad people but that doesn't mean they have to die does it?'

Aizen shifted Hitsugaya so he was staring him right in the eyes, 'its ok little brother I understand I didn't hurt them don't worry'

Hitsugaya grew a wide smile but Aizen's eyes became dark and a frown stretched over his face.

'Nee-sama' Hitsugaya asked as he saw the frown on his brother's face

'Hitsugaya there's one more bad thing I have to tell you that they shinigami did'

Aizen sat Hitsugaya down on a stool and kneeled before him. Hitsugaya's head tilted to the side as he prepared to hear the awful news.

' The soul society has taken a part of the real world Karkomr and placed it inside the soul society'

'But why' Hitsugaya asked confused

'The captain commander does not believe in the king's ways'

'The king?'

'Yes Hitsu the sprit king of the soul society, he rules over the soul society and regulates the laws and everything that takes place there. He is the one good person who cared for the hollows, he tried painstakingly to free use once he found out what soul society was doing. Until the captain commander tried to over through him. In a long battle he decided to lock himself. You see the captain commander cannot become king until the old one is killed. But unfortunately he found a way to open the seal the king placed over himself with a key. This key can only be made when there is a sacrifice of 100000 souls and an area of sprit enriched land and the only place to find that is in Karakara and thus he has placed it in the soul society in hope to destroy it.'

Hitsugaya shot out of his chair 'if he does that a lot of people will be killed won't they?'

Aizen nodded solemnly 'You need to save them nee-sama please!' Hitsugaya said frantically as he shacked the Aizen back and forth

'I cannot the captain commander has placed a very strong barrier over the city that I cannot destroy' with this Aizen put his hands on Hitsugaya's shoulders as Hitsugaya looked at the floor in defeat.

'There is one way but none of my men can perform the task'

'What is it nee-sama?'

Aizen took Hitsugaya's hand and led him to the case with the sword that stood in the middle of his room.

'This little brother is a very powerful sword one that can create unimaginable amounts of ice and freeze anything, it can even control the weather but only if in the right hands.'

'So you can use it to freeze the barrier?' Hitsugaya asked scratching his head.

'Yes and then break through it, but as I said nobody here can wield it or its power'

Hitsugaya looked at Aizen then back at the sword it seemed to be humming under the glass shining a blue aura. It felt as if it was calling his name.

'Bid brother maybe I can wield it?'

'No Hitsu it is far too dangerous I will not allow it' Aizen replied almost shouting

'But if it can save lots of people it's worth it and anyway it might not even let me wield it just let me try!'

Aizen turned as to seen to be thinking about it. After a few seconds he turned back

'Alright we will try' Slowly Aizen removed the cover and placed it on the ground, Then he reached for the sword and carefully placed it in Hitsugaya's hands. At immediate contact with the sword there was a burst of blue spiritual pressure and the temperature in the room dropped dramatically.

'It is you' Aizen said his eyes open in shock.' No I will not allow you to go into battle' he said and grabbed the sword out of Hitsugaya's hands.

'Nee-sama please I can do please let me help you save those people!'

'no, I acnt lose you again' Aizen shouted and turned away

'Please I know I can do it, I can help. For once I won't be a burden to you!' Hitsugaya shouted back in retort

Aizen turned back 'You have never been a burden to me Hitsu'

'Yes I have I was always too weak to protect myself, I mean I've nearly been killed twice.' Hitsugaya's eyes began to water

Aizen came over to him 'Okay fine then but first you train, and no fighting all you do is freeze the barrier and you leave got it?'

Hitsugaya face lit up and he hugged his brother in a warm embrace 'Got it!' he repeated cheerfully.

_Perfect _Aizen said to himself as he hugged his brother in return.

As the shinigami who went to Hueco Mundo returned defeated. They all made their way to the first squad building.

There were not many injuries just a few scrapes and bruises, as they walked it was silent and they were all too ashamed to flit their heads to look at those around them. Especially Ichigo who had only just awoken he felt horrible he had failed Hitsugaya and allowed Aizen to win once again.

Once they arrived a captains meeting was called and Ukitake explained everything that to the rest of the captains as the others stood in silence.

'I see' were the captain commander only words.

'I can't believe it how could that man deceive Hitsugaya like that and say he is his brother.' Matsumoto sneered as the words left her mouth.

'He told me he had a brother when he was alive, it was what he was seeing in those vision things. But there is no way it is Aizen.' Everyone nodded at Ichigo's barley audible words.

The captain commander shifted uncomfortably and this did not go unnoticed.

'Sensi is there something you are not telling use' Ukitake asked as he stared up at his mentor.

It toke a few moments before the captain commander spoke, 'It is true Hitsugaya and Aizen are brothers and I did kill Hitsugaya Toshiro!'

As the words were uttered everyone in the room fell silent as well as began to gasp it was Ichigo who broke the silence. His eyes were burning with rage 'Tell us what happened old man everything!'

'To tell you my story I must begin with theirs' said the captain commander.

To be continued

Author's notes

Next time in Truth the captain commanders past is revealed along with a bit of Aizen's and Toshiro's!

Zenray: Oh and Toshiro

Toshiro: (makes puppy dog face) please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Zenray "Hello people of the soul society and fanfic world. Immmm back!

Everyone else "…"

Zenray "ahh don't be like that!"

Ichigo " what you think we are going to just be all happy to see you, open arms after you left for what like a month!"

Everyone "nods in agreement"

Zenray "I am so sorry everyone I was doing exams horrible vicious exams. I didn't mean to leave you (starts crying)"

Ichigo "okay okay I get it we forgive you just stop crying already"

Zenray "still crying"

Ichigo " uhmm oh come on stop. Freak what do I do now. Wait I have it (runs away and comes back)"

Zenray "still crying"

Ichigo "Zenray look what I have for you (places young Hitsugaya in front of Zenray)"

Hitsugaya "welcome back"

Zenray "hitsuuuu (starts hugging him to death)

Ichigo "all is right in the world once more"

The meeting hall was completely silent except for the old man's hollow voice as he retold an age old story. One that he would never let down and never be able to forgive himself for.

"It all started in the early days of the soul society… we were given notice of an individual in the human world who's spiritual pressure was constantly overflowing and thus attracting hollows to a small farm village in Namara Japan" the old man's voice echoed through the hall seeping into the occupants memories. "I was consequently assigned to protect this individual as the threats began to increase…"

FLASHBACK

"nee-sama, nee-sama" a small voice aired from deep within the crowds. A young man no older than 23 turned shifting his glasses on his nose searching the crowd for the known voice. He had short hazel brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a long kimono, green in colour with a few white stripes running horizontally across every few centimeters.

"Toshiro where are you?" he shouted in reply. Sprouting from the crowd was a small boy 3 years in age; he bore the most deep cleansing teal eyes and brown hair much like his brother. He to wore a kimono but shorter in size as it came up to his knees and was completely blue in colour.

"There you are, you're so short I thought I would lose you in the crowd!"

"Not funny Aizen" Toshiro turned placing his hands on his chest looking into the other directing pouting.

"Oh his mad, using my first name is a dead giveaway" Aizen smiled brightly " but I know how to fix that" happily he picked Hitsugaya up by the waist and placed him on his shoulders holding onto his legs to support him.

Smiling the younger brother ruffled up Aizen's hair as they began to shift through the endless crowds of people. Hitsugaya looked up to the rooftops he could've sworn he saw someone there a few minutes ago.

"We just need one more item and we are home free okay little brother." Shifting his gaze back to his brother Hitsugaya replied in a happy tone "kay!"

By the time the shopping was complete the sun had began to set the sky turning pink and orange mending together to form a picture of pure beauty, nature in its most glorious settings.

Hitsugaya hummed a silent tune as he and his brother silently, hand in hand, walked home.

Unexpectedly Hitsugaya froze a piercing scream echoed from the nearby trees. A sound he had come to know and fear. "What wrong Hitsu?" Aizen asked and then his gaze became stern "Is something here again?" Hitsugaya began to tremble as he looked towards the nearby woods and a large black serpent with a white mask appeared out of the trees. Its gaze focused on him.

"Run" Hitsugaya screamed and grabbed his brother who dropped the groceries and ran along with him. He turned around as he tried to spot the creature that had terrified his sibling but all he could see was a vague image and his gut told him to listen to Hitsugaya and run.

The hollow lifted its large tail and swung down with a mighty force the ground beneath Hitsugaya's and Aizen's feet crushed and sent them staggering down the pathway into the trees.

Aizen had fallen and was attempting to get up when Hitsugaya appeared in front of him his hands held out protectively. "Leave us alone we didn't do anything to you." He shouted trying to unsuccessfully hide the fear in his voice.

"Now why would I do that I am here to eat your soul. Don't worry it won't hurt… much" The hollow snickered and brought its tail up to swipe across Hitsugaya's face. As if caressing him.

Aizen got up and knocked Hitsugaya gently to the side "leave me brother alone, take me instead" he yelled "or I can just eat you both" with this the hollow threaded its tail along Aizen waist lifting him up into the air placing him close to its mouth ready to feast.

Horror, shock, fear and many more emotions ran through Hitsugaya's mind he needed to save his brother, he needed to now, but how? He was just a kid what could a kid do? Then as if summoned by his emotions Hitsugaya felt a strong presence within him growing, giving him strength just like all the other times. "Leave my brother alone" Hitsugaya shouted there was a burst of spiritual pressure that hit the hollow releasing its hold of Aizen.

The hollow yelled in pain as its tail became pure ice and broke into tiny pieces. "You little brat." It shouted charging towards Hitsugaya knocking him into a nearby tree.

Aizen was now the one watching in horror as his unconscious brother lay on the floor blood covering his tangled brown hair.

Then as if by magic (to Aizen) Hitsugaya's body began to float in mid air. This was of course the hollow very irritated finishing its work. Before it even got anywhere close to feeding there was a flash and a large gash coved the monsters torso as blooded spilled out it tried to turn to see the attacker but it was too late as its body began to disintegrate into black smoke. Causing Hitsugaya to fall but he was caught in his descent by a pair of strong arms. Hitsugaya wearily opened his eyes looking at the older man holding him he bore a long white beard running down until his collar bone. His eyes were shut and he had long ,thick white eye brows and a mustache the same white colour as his hair. To tried to stay awake Hitsugaya eyes drifted shut again.

Aizen felt his arm being tugged as he watched someone or something carry his brother towards him taken by complete surprise this entity place Hitsugaya in Aizen's arms and then pushed him in the direction of his home .Baffled but to concerned about Hitsugaya to care Aizen quickly ran home. The mysteries figure following him.

Once they returned to the small house he lay Hitsugaya down on a futon. Aizen watched in awe as the cut on Hitsugaya's head vanished wishing he could properly see what was going on.

It was at least two hours before Hitsugaya awoke. Eyelashes fluttered and teal eyes slowly revealed themselves, sitting up Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and took a moment to look where he was. He noticed his brother with a very confused look on his face. When Hitsugaya turned feeling another presence in the room and noticed the old man that sat in front of him. His eyes were once again closed and he noticed that he wore a black kimono, and a sword lay next to him.

Jumping up Hitsugaya shouted "Who the freak is this old guy?" pointing a figure at Yamamoto. "You should be more respective of your elder's young one especially when they save your life." Yamamoto calmly replied. "Uhmm… oh yes now I remember you rescued me from the black snake thank you very much. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and this is my brother Aizen Souske we have different surnames but we are brothers. Our parents wanted to keep both sides of the family alive and gave us different surnames weird right" Hitsugaya gestured to Aizen who sat staring at his younger brother gasping.

"Who are you talking to hitsu?" Aizen finally found the right words. "Ah I forgot you cannot see me like your younger sibling. I shall return shortly" with this the old man stood up and left.

"That's weird I wonder where his going?" Hitsugaya turned to Aizen scratching his head. "WHO IS GONE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Aizen shouted out confused. Turning around Hitsugaya sighed "must I tell you everything all the time nee-sama start being independent."

_**In Las Nahoes**_

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyourinmaru" shouted a young Toshiro the crystal shard around his neck began to glow an intense blue. Ice and steam began to form around Hitsugaya's feet and then spread outwards onto the desert floor. Incasing the sand and boulders in an impenetrable layer of ice, freezing the area completely as far as the eye could see.

From the sidelines Aizen studied Hitsugaya intensely "Just as I thought he has complete control over his reitsu and his zampakuto, and with guiding hand from the Hougyoku his zampakuto is able to manifest all its power into one technique."

The youngster completely out of breath and exhausted fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"Young master please drink this" Feyori said offering young Hitsugaya some water. This was unfortunately swatted away by Aizen before Hitsugaya could drink any. "We have no time for breaks, again Hitsugaya!"

"But my lord the young one is exhausted he needs to rest and regain his energy" Feyori said as she bowed in front of Aizen. Swiftly turning said man grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air feet dangling centimeters off the ground.

"Do you dare defy me?" Aizen sneered his eyes narrowing in anger. Unable to reply Feyori just shook her head, Aizen snorted before throwing her to the ground once more.

Hitsugaya stood in shock as he watched his brothers actions," Again Hitsugaya!" the commanded stirred him out of his daze and Hitsugaya did as he was told and once more stood in his summoning stance "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyourinmaru"

It took a few minutes for Hitsugaya to completely tell the whole story to his brother who once filled in and more relaxed began to make dinner.

'It's happened at least a few times now those black creatures attacking Hitsu' Aizen thought 'but ever since he turned 3 its been much worse and the old man who is he. This is all very frustrating'

Once dinner was set they sat around the small table in the middle of the house just about to chow down before aloud thudding noise came from the door. Immediately young Hitsugaya jumped up to answer it Aizen following right behind.

"Old guy your back!" echoed Hitsugaya happily. Aizen expected to see nothing once more it seemed the gift to see sprits was Hitsugaya's alone but instead of a bleak empty space that was occupied by something he could not see their stood a man. He was old and looked at Hitsugaya puzzling. "Young one why do you prissiest on calling me old man?" Yamamoto asked "because I don't know your real name!" Hitsugaya replied as it was the answer to all mysteries of the world.

"Ah yes I see may I come in then I will tell you everything?" Yamamoto "No you will first reveal your identity to me as I refuse to let strangers into my home" Aizen sneered something about this man was off and he didn't like it. "Very well my name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto I am the one that rescued your brother from the hollow this afternoon."Surprised Aizen turned to Hitsugaya "Is this true?" he asked "yup" Hitsugaya replied and began to pull Yamamoto into the house as if he was a long lost friend. They went to sit around the dinner table to speak.

"So what is a hollow and where do you come from?" Aizen asked "Yeah and how come nee-sama can see you?" Hitsugaya asked tilting his head to the side.

Looking at Hitsugaya with amazement in his eyes Yamamoto thought how such a young child could bear so much power, but never the less he had to protect him and to do so Hitsugaya had to understand the true workings of the world he lived in.

"Were shall I begin, the reason your older brother can see me is because I am currently in a gigai." Yamamoto began to explain which caused Hitsugaya's eyebrow to rise gesturing that he didn't understand. "A gigai a temporary body that soul reapers such as myself have made in order to communicate with beings from this dimensional plain. In whole it is nothing more than a puppet I can use to speak to humans with."

Both Hitsugaya and Aizen looked fascinated at the old man's words absorbing it all wanting to know more.

"But this is not off importance. Their something of greater importance I must tell you but to do this I must tell you where I come from and what I am." Both Hitsugaya AND Aizen nodded egger to hear what the old man had to say.

"I come from the land off the dead, the place that souls go when they die a world known as the soul society. In the soul society their reigns two different statures of people. The normal souls and the soul reapers. Normal souls or mode souls are those with no Reiatsu or Reiryoku or better known as spiritual pressure and difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure." Yamamoto said as if it was plain and simple. Hitsugaya did not quite understand but didn't relay pry on it much. Aizen on the other hand listened intently and somewhat understood.

"And soul reapers have these to substances they can manipulate Reiatsu and Reiryoku in order to fight and defend themselves and others. I am a soul reaper our main purpose is to protect souls from being eaten by hollows" Yamamoto continued

"Hollows?" Hitsugaya asked confused "Yes a hollow that black snake that attacked you was one. They are souls they were once souls of humans but their very hearts and humanity were stripped away from them because they could not pass on and became full of regret and despair. Or they are souls eaten by other hollows that then themselves turn into hollows."

"Why do they eat people" Hitsugaya asked recalling his earlier experience. "They eat those with large amounts of Reiatsu or Reiryoku in order to gain strength. As soul reaper we purge them and are able to send them back to soul society to live normal lives."

"Wait are you saying Hitsugaya has this Reiatsu stuff?" Aizen asked "you are very wise. Yes you are correct all humans and souls contain Reiatsu and Reiryoku but usually normal humans only have small insignificant amounts but your sibling is one the special cases he admits quite a bit of spiritual pressure and that is why hollows are attacking you."

"I see" Aizen said looking to the ground. "His spiritual pressure has of recent grown tremendously and that is why I have come. I have come in order to protect you and your sibling until we are able to seal Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure" Yamamoto said.

"Are you telling me we have to trust you with our lives?" Aizen looked up at Yamamoto "Yes I am" Yamamoto said Aizen looked at him subspecialty how could his trust Hitsugaya's life to a complete stranger. On the other hand Hitsugaya had finally come to understanding everything. He felt he could trust the old man something about him. His essence made Hitsugaya believe he was strong enough to protect them. To tell the truth Hitsugaya felt horribly guilty it was his fault his brother was in constant danger and if this man could help by all means he would accept the help. This is where Yamamoto stood and kneeled in front of Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya not once have I failed in a mission, not once have I let someone die, not once have I failed to up hold my word. I promise from here forth to protect you and your brother." Yamamoto said at this Hitsugaya sprang up and huggedhim, yes he would trust this man.

For that day forward Yamamoto was dubbed as Hitsugaya's guardian but o the other villagers his long lost grandfather. He (as promised )did not once let Hitsugaya fall victim to attacks he was always there to kill the hollow even before it could attack. Hitsugaya admired the old man and Aizen tolerated him still not completely trusting his intentions but going along with it to please his little brother. Soon days turned to weeks and weeks to months and by the time they finally noticed it seemed grandpa Genryūsai had been there for four months.

One day in early winter Aizen and Hitsugaya made their way home Hitsugaya was going on about his day at school while the snow slowly fell to the ground. It was peaceful and quite until Hitsugaya heard a ripping sound. Startled he turned in time to see a bird like hollow hovering in the air. "Hitsugaya what's wrong is one here?"

Before anything more was said Hitsugaya started running away from Aizen afraid the bird like hollow would hurt his brother. Unfortunately Aizen tripped while running after Hitsugaya and lost him in the forest.

"Leave my brother alone!" Hitsugaya shouted terrified.

"Oh that's okay when you're dead you won't have to worry what I do to him." The hollow mocked

"No I said leave him alone!" Hitsugaya shouted and a burst of Reiatsu shot through him icing the bird's wing. The bird plummeted to the ground and Hitsugaya fell to his knees exhausted. To tried to walk he could not run from the approaching and very angry hollow.

He shut his eyes afraid to die afraid to leave his brother suddenly he felt heat. He opened his eyes to see Yamamoto above him looking down and then passed out. Aizen then made his entrance collapsing next to Hitsugaya shacking him franticly shouthing out his name repeatedly he then scooped Hitsugaya up in his arms and quickly went home to get medical supplies .

"Don't fears he is unharmed merrily tired from the release of so much spiritual pressure." Yamamoto walked in once again in his gigai

Aizen eyes nearly silted as he turned to Yamamoto." Where the freaks were you, is this how you keep your promises!" Aizen shouted at him.

"My deepest apologies I was tending to another banned of hollows on the other side of town." Yamamoto said sincerely

"Look old man I don't trust you not what so ever your whole story sounds like a bunch of crap to me but Hitsugaya believes and I will not break my brother's hopes but know this. If anything ever happens to him I will hunt you down and kill you with my own hands do you understand?"

The tension was high as the sun set its colors lighting up the sky but little did they know the worst was yet to come.

"Do you understand the plan" The masked figure turned to her companion

"Yes all too well" the other snickered in return.

Author's notes: I originally was going to write the entire flash back in one chapter but then it felt like it may be going overboard. So I hope you enjoyed it I would love to hear back from you all reviews welcome and highly appreciated.

By the way I would like to ask if you guys would like a fun chapter of Hitsugaya and Aizen bonding or would like for the story to continue on with the main plot so please let me know. As I am one vacation now I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Zenray : (throws down towel and sunglasses)

Ichigo : I thought you were on vacation!

Zenray: I am silly

Ichigo: so why didn't you update last week?

Zenary: oh yes you see I went with my dad to Durban and Sabi Sabi for a small get away. Thus I couldn't right.

Ichigo: Excuses, excuses I won't forgive you this time!

Zenray: ah really, but I brought you a souvenir.

Ichigo: really is it cool

Zenray: it awesome a wood carving of a lion

Ichigo: that reminds me to much of that idiot Kon you can keep it.

Zenray: Okay do you want the eagle then?

Ichigo: (raises eyebrow) fine you're forgiven this time.

Zenray: Yippy, enjoy the chapter

**Continuation of flashback **

The sun's rays so powerful and intense broke through the darkness of the night to illuminate the sleeping town in her grace. One by one the occupants of this small town awoke to this bright and glorious light, each getting ready for the day to come. Shopkeepers opened there stores, birds flew into the sky in search of food and children ran out to play.

All in all it was a peaceful day the towns people were happy and content and the fields were flourishing. Everything seemed to be going smoothing for_ nearly_ all households.

"Huhchooo" the sneeze bounced off the walls of the small room echoing throughout the house for all occupants to hear. Carefully placing his hand on his brother's forehead Aizen shook his head, unpleased with the results off the small test. "You're not going anywhere today Hitsu." Aizen said. Hitsugaya's eyebrows furrowed when he heard his brothers words, "but nii-sama I wanted to show Yamamoto the valley where the yummy apples grow today." Hitsugaya wined and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat up in his bed. "Sorry little guy you're way too sick to go outside today."

Hitsugaya looked away from his brother facing the window whilst pouting. "Don't be mad it's for your own good. What would I do if anything ever happened to you, hey?" With this Aizen pounced on top of his little brother, his arms lunged at Hitsugaya's sides and his fingers started to tickle the boy in his most vulnerable spot. "Hahahaha stop it… nii-sama …it tickles!" Hitsugaya panted out as he was viciously attacked. "Oh really, it tickles you say, where does it tickle… could it be here?" Aizen continued, as he too started to laugh at his brothers feeble attempts to sneak away from the tickle attack. "hahahahaha… yes…there." The tickle war ended when Hitsugaya went into a coughing fit.

Aizen frowned at seeing his brother so sick and carefully handed him a glass of ice cold water. Oddly enough Aizen began to shiver; it seemed as if the temperature in the room lowered with every cough Hitsugaya gave off. Shrugging it off as nothing Aizen lowered Hitsugaya into his bed and covered him with the thick blanket that had carelessly been tossed aside during the tickle fight.

"I have to go out to buy some medicine but who can I get to watch you while I am gone." Aizen thought aloud as his scratched the top of his head. "Hey I am old enough to look after myself you know!" Hitsugaya shout out. "Not when you're sick young man." Aizen replied with a small smile.

"I would be happy to take care of Hitsugaya while you're out" the old horse voice sounded from the door. Aizen's eyes narrowed as Yamamoto came in and sat down next to Hitsugaya's futon. "Welcome back Yamamoto-san" Hitsugaya happily said and gave Yamamoto a big hug. "I don't know" Aizen said as he turned away. "Ah please nii-sama Yamamoto and I will be fine!" Hitsugaya said these words with such a gorges smile on his face that there was no way Aizen could refuse. "Alright, if you say so." Aizen finally gave in; "Yippy" Hitsugaya shouted in joy and gave his brother a hug too. Aizen stood to leave "I'll be back in an hour okay Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya nodded happily in reply. "Yamamoto-san may I please speak to you quickly outside?" Aizen asked. Yamamoto nodded and stood flowing Aizen as he left. "I wonder whats up with them they've been acting wired ever since that hollow thing attacked." Hitsugaya thought out loud as they left.

**Outside **

"Yamamoto I have said this once but I will say it again, if anything and I mean anything happens to my little brother you will highly regret it." Aizen hissed his back turned to the older man. "I have grown very fond of the young one I would never purposely allow anything to befall him." Yamamoto replied taken back by the tone of Aizen's voice. "My brother has been through too much, our parents died when he was very young and I only now realize it was due to these creatures you call hollows." "That is terrible my sincerest apology" Yamamoto replied. "Answer me this "soul reaper" where were you and your kind the night they died the night my little brother watched in terror as his parents were taken away from him."

"Soul society is very young at the moment we have only just begun to grow in numbers of soul reapers. We have not enough men to fight off each and every hollow. Again I am very sorry we were unable to assist you in your time of need."

"Sorry indeed" with this Aizen walked off to get Hitsugaya his medicine. Yamamoto stared at him as he walked off for a few minutes before he returned to the ill boy.

**Back in the house**

"Hello Hitsugaya how are you feeling?" Yamamoto asked as he once more sat besides his futon. "Honestly not so great." Hitsugaya replied. "Then why don't you rest whilst I make you some soup?" "But I am not tiered. Could you uhmmm maybe" Hitsugaya began to blush as the thought arose. "Yes what is it young one" Yamamoto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Could you maybe tell me a story." Yamamoto genteelly smiled at the young boy "Very well." Hitsugaya's smile brightened and he leaned forward, only to be pushed down by Yamamoto who placed a cool wet cloth on the boy's warm forehead.

"Now let me see… ah yes I shall you the story of the guardian." As Yamamoto spoke Hitsugaya became very interested but he too could feel the drowsiness begin to set. Yamamoto who saw this decided to keep the story short and sweet. "In my world off soul society many people speak of a great guardian that is born once a few billion years, this person is not born human but is born on a separate plan of reality where humans and nature(meaning the great elements) are one. This guardian is a being where the elements and mankind's hopes, dreams and values come together to form a creature of immense power. They say can be half human half creature of any type and that once the guardian has someone meaningful in their life they strive to protect them with their entire being. It is also…" Before Yamamoto could continue the even breathing off a certain young boy snapped him back into reality .Said boy was fast asleep with a small smile on his face. "Rest peacefully young one."

**Back in soul society (the present) **

Everyone was so consumed with the story and their thoughts they did not realize that the old man had stopped. He was silently staring at the ground in his own world.

"Yami-gee what's wrong?" Ukitake asked with a worried expression. All occupants in the room turned to the older man who put his fingers on his temple slowly rubbed it. Once he regained his composer he stood straight once more and looked over to Ukitake.

"My apology the next part is quite difficult for me to talk about as it is my greatest failure."

"It's okay Yami-gee we all make mistakes." Ukitake said with a small smile.

"Not one as great as I did." With that Yamamoto continued his story.

**Flashback**

The sun in all her glory and power had began set, Aizen returned as promised with the medicine but once more had to run to buy more blankets as the house was truly becoming too cold for his liking. So he one more left Hitsugaya in the care of the old man who he did not fully trust.

At the time Hitsugaya was sitting playing a game of cards with Yamamoto in his room. Yamamoto had only just shown the boy how to play this game called old maid and Hitsugaya was becoming quite good at it. Technically he already beat Yamamoto four times to tell the truth. Yamamoto inwardly sighed "he is truly clever to catch on so fast" he thought to himself.

Yamamoto was broken from his thoughts when he felt a shrug of power and what a great power it was. He dropped his cards and stood trying to search for the source of this power. Hitsugaya was dumbfounded at what the old man was doing, "is this part of the game?" he thought "Yam…" Hitsugaya was cut off when a figure crashed through the wall and tackled Yamamoto through the next one into the garden.

Startled Hitsugaya was about to go see what had occurred when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. Slowly, shacking in fear the young boy turned to the unknown person. "Now where do you think you're going, hey?" the hollow mused at the small child. It was the largest hollow the boy had ever seen: it was at least three times Aizen's size. It bodied was midnight black, with the monsters back covered in array off spines. Its white mask was that off a laughing man with large tusks and to make matters worse it has four arms, one of which held the trembling boy firmly. "Let go of me" Hitsugaya shouted as he struggled to break free from the monster with no such luck. The creature laughed as he watched the weak human its voice was hoarse and deep it's sounded as if it rumbled the floor beneath the boys feet.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō Raikōhō" Yamamoto's clearly unhappy voice rang from outside the house. A loud bang was heard as the shot fired "You missed you old fool" the other hollow shouted but before more could be said the yellow kidou entered the house with tremendous strength knocking the great hollow off Hitsugaya. Yamamoto could then be heard shouting towards the young boy "Run Hitsugaya go now!". Afraid and trembling Hitsugaya got off the floor and ran out the door tears running down his face. "Please be careful Yamamoto-san" he thought as he ran.

Pleased that Hitsugaya was out of the way Yamamoto moved to fight the hollow which tackled him but was shocked at what he saw. The hollow before him was not the normal type of hollow the old man was used to fighting, it was small the size of a human to be exact and its Reiatsu was greater than a normal hollows much greater.

"Who and what are you." Yamamoto asked sternly. "My, my no please how rude," the creature mocked "but that alright I forgive you. My name is Araña (Spider) and I am a Vasto Lorde, a hollow." The creature was as tall as Yamamoto, he had two humanlike arms but underneath eight long spider legs purple in colour. (Four on each side.) It then too had normal human legs. It was covered in a black armor or exoskeleton all except its purple mask. The mask covered his entire face exept for an opening from ear to ear for one to see the eyes. They were deep green and again human. "A Vasto Lorde I have never heard of such a thing." Yamamoto said as he took in the hollows appearance. " Haha you shinigami are so uneducated I suppose I will just have to explain." The hollow shrugged and crossed its arms.

" Though most Hollows are simply transformed Human souls, a sub-group of Hollows known as Menos exist I am sure you've met some. Menos are conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow. Menos are created when the void within an ordinary Hollow's heart becomes so substantial that Human souls are incapable of sustaining it, at which point it begins devouring fellow Hollows. These cannibal Hollows are attracted to one another, and a mass inter-devouring follows, this results in different types of menous existing each more powerful than the last. They are classified into Gillian, Adjuchas and then me Vasto Lorde. Gillian are the first and weakest of all Menos. In human terms they would be considered foot soldiers. There are many of them and they all look alike. In Soul Society, they are the "Menos" that are generally referred to in textbooks. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Adjuchas are the second classification of Menos. They are smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number. However, they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians. They're often the ones who lead Gillians into battle. Adjuchas are commonly solitary creatures rarely joining into groups. Vasto Lorde are the third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. They are extremely rare in number. It is said that you could count their entire number within Hueco Mundo with only the fingers of your hand. The Vasto Lordes' combat capabilities are above that of the captains of the Gotei 13." (Thanks bleach wiki )

"Hahaha you believe that you could beat one of my captains or me for that matter. You are strong ill give that but not strong enough to beat us." Yamamoto laughed

"We'll see old man." With that Araña drew his sword and launched at Yamamoto, the old man then used shunpo to evade the oncoming attack and drew his sword. Luckily Araña turned in time to counter Yamamoto's attack, his other legs then wiped out to hit Yamamoto who jumped into the air to avoid being stabbed. Araña soon met him in the air and they're battled continued.

**Meanwhile **

"**I **am home!" Aizen shouted as he walked in with the blankets in hand. Not for long as they dropped to the floor at the sight of the house being in shambles. There was a large hole in the wall and all furniture was tossed aside like it was rubbish. The alarm in Aizen's head went off, "Hitsu, Hitsu where are you?" he shouted as he rummaged through the house. Unexpectedly Aizen felt something hard hit his head and he crumbled to the floor.

Hitsugaya had stopped running, exhausted he fell beside a tree, tears still streaming from his eyes. He sat against the bark and brought his legs to his chest holding them firming with his arms. He felt so weak and useless; he was unable to protect those he cared for. He had run from the house when he knew the old man was in danger but he was so scared. It was just like the night his parents died he was afraid then too and just hide cowering in the closet hoping the beast would leave. What could he do? He just didn't know he most properly would have just gotten in the old man's way. Wiping his tears Hitsugaya stood "better go find nii-sama" he thought, his eyes widened at realization. "Nii-sama he went to fetch blackest from Miss Carow he said he would only be gone 30 minutes and that was at least an hour ago! No, no what if that hollow got to him. What do I do now? Maybe I can get help Yamamoto said there were more soul reapers but where do I find them?" Again Hitsugaya fell and leaned against the tree crying. Until he made his mind up, "nii-sama has always been there for me, he cared and looked after me even though I was responsible for our parents deaths he stilled loved me. I can't lose him; I cannot lose another person I love. I am coming nii-sama I will save you no matter what!" with that Hitsugaya ran home to save his brother.

Hitsugaya slowly crept to the house window. He peered inside and saw his brother unconscious on the floor at one side and the large hollow at the other side. He was determined to save his brother it was a promise he made to himself. So he grabbed a nearby steal pole and crawled to the side were Aizen lay.

Above him he saw Yamamoto fighting another enemy. It seemed they were evenly matched as one attacked the other defended and vice versa. Hitsugaya maneuvered to the hole and the wall Aizen lying right in front of it.

"Nii-sama, nii-sama wake up." He shook his brother's shoulder trying to wake him. Far too slowly Aizen opened his eyes and looked at Hitsugaya with a dull expression. Then all the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave and he pulled Hitsugaya into a hug. "Oh baby brother are you okay." He asked frantically. "Yes nii-sama I am fine but we must leave quickly." Hitsugaya whispered. "Is there a hollow here?" Aizen asked nervously, Hitsugaya nodded in reply. Both brothers ever so slowly got up and tip toed out hoping not to be spotted.

But like every other predicament this was not there day, as Aizen stepped onto a piece of rubble it fell creating a large noise attracting the hollow. "Now where are you going? Oh look who came back." The hollow snickered. With a large hand it reached out and grabbed Aizen by the waist lifting him into the air.

"Let my brother go you monster." Hitsugaya screamed at the creature anger taking away his fear. "Oh and what if I don't hey, maybe I'll eat his soul right here right now. Or for sport I could just crush him until he dies what are you going to do about it you worm." "Run hitsu it's alright just run." Aizen shouted. "Be quite maggot!" the hollow screamed and tightened the grip in his hand "argghhh" Aizen yelled in pain.

"Nii-sama I am not leaving you!" Hitsugaya rushed forward pole in hand and stroke the hollows leg but nothing happened. "Haha that tickled." The hollow laughed and kicked the smaller boy right into the wall ruble falling on his head. "Hits…arghh" Aizen tried to call his small brother but was crushed as the hollow once more tightened its grip.

Minutes past that seemed like hours to the elder brother and still there was no sight of movement from the rubble. " huh maybe I killed him." The hollow thought aloud. " No, no you freak, you monster I will kill you for what you did." Aizen screamed as he struggled against the monsters grasp. "Shut up pip squeak." The hollow tightened his grip again intending to finish the job this time.

Aizen blood curdling screams awoke a presence within Hitsugaya, he felt it stir it wanted to help him. He knew it was strong and powerful and now more than ever did he need its help. He needed the help of his inner dragon so he called and it answered.

The rubble burst as a white light shot through it, the temperature in the room dramatically dropped. Hitsugaya rose from the ashes the light embedded around his body. His white hair waved in the wind the massive power created it hid his eyes from view as he stared at the ground. "Let him go." Hitsugaya's voice was different deeper more persuasive. "Who's going to make me?" the hollow smirked. "I am" Hitsugaya said and lifted his head to reveal his eyes they no longer were family inherited brown, they were now ice blue the most gorges teal. His pupils were slits. To put it frankly he was really angry.

He raised his hand to the hollow and with one flick the ground beneath him turned to ice and massive spears of the cold solid lanced at the hollow. The massive hollow tried to evade but his large suture made him too slow and two spears hit him, one in the shoulder and the other the leg piercing through to the other side. Screaming in pain the hollow dropped the now very confused Aizen who ran to stand behind his brother.

"You little brat you will pay for that." The hollow screamed. The spikes on his back grew as they readied themselves, the hollow rolled himself into a ball and with one push the spikes flew into the air aimed right at the two brothers. Without blinking Hitsugaya did a wave motion with his hand and a large chunk of ice appeared from the ground shielding them. The hollow gasped at this, as quickly as it appeared the ice melted the spikes falling uselessly to the ground. "Now you pay for hurting my brother." Hitsugaya said as his eyes narrowed. He placed his arm in the arm his palm facing the sky. The sky heard his call and masses of black clouds gathered around the area. Soon large amounts of water gathered that structured themselves forming a large dragon of pure glory. Hitsugaya then brought his arm down in the hollows direction and with a loud roar the dragon soared at its opponent incasing them in ice before the hollow could defend.

The clouds then despaired and Hitsugaya fell to the ground Aizen by his side in mere seconds in the distance a cry could be heard and a great tower of fire was seen. Then Yamamoto reappeared and got into his gigai. Aizen eyes narrowed at the sight of him, he carefully placed Hitsugaya against the wall and walked over to the man. "Where have you …" before anything more was said the frozen hollow broke from its bonds mere steps from Aizen and lunged. The sound of flesh ripping could be heard and the hollow laughed as its body turned to ash.

Aizen opened his eyes intending to fell pain that never came; he slowly looked down and saw his younger brother on the floor in a pool of blood. Shacking Aizen bent down and picked his brother up cradling him in his arms. "Hitsu why, why did you do that?" Aizen whispered as tears fell onto his brother porcelain check. He was deathly pale from the loss of blood. Slowly Hitsugaya opened his now blue eyes and mustered a weak smile. "Simple silly because I love you too much to lose you, I promised to protect you." His voice was faint as his eyes began to gloss over. "No that's my job not your I am suppose to protect you." Hitsugaya slowly shock his head, "no it was mine from the start, now you can live peacefully without worrying about being attacked by hollows." "I don't care about that, not what so ever I just want you by my side." Hitsugaya lifted his arm and placed his small hand on his brother's check, in turn the older male held it there. "It okay nii-sama we will see each other again… until then thank you for everything and remember I love you and will always protect you." As the last words were said Hitsugaya's eyes closed, his hand dropped and his small body went limp against his brother.

Aizen screamed to the heavens and cried in his brother's chest. "I am so sorry" Yamamoto said tears in his eyes too. "Sorry, you're sorry this is your entire fault my little brother is dead all because you couldn't keep your promise and protect him. I hate you leave now and never come back." Aizen shouted. The e older man wised to reply but decided against it, he left and returned to his home.

**Back in soul society (the present) **

Most occupants in the room were devastated by the young captains death all Rangiku, Rukia, Unohanna were all in tears. Others such as Ichigo, Ukitake, Kyōraku Renji were fighting them back. Others such as Bakuya and Soi Fon were as usual expressionless.

"What happened then." Ichigo finally asked

"I made sure Hitsugaya passed on before returning to soul society, I soon heard that Aizen had died 10 days after his brother's death due to grief. Upon further inspection it seemed that Hitsugaya lost his memories due to the damage his soul toke on when he released his powers and was attacked. Oddly enough it to seemed Aizen lost his memories although as I now know that is false. " the old man said fighting back his own tears.

" Yami… his death wasn't you're fault you know that right?" Kyōraku said and everyone in the room nodded.

"I should've sensed the hollow was not completely destroyed the boy only just had complete control over his powers, I should've known."

"Yama…" Unohanna began to speak but was cut off "the meeting augured we will reassemble tomorrow to discuss our next course of action." With that the old man left towards his office to think for the umpteenth time about that day.

" Hitsugaya tomorrow we will be going to soul society." Aizen said as he tucked his tired brother into bed as the moon of Las Nonches shown through the window.

"how come?" Hitsugaya asked tiredly.

"Oh to free prisoners that are trapped there who should be in the human world."

Authors notes: hope you enjoyed the chapter please feel free to R&R it will be highly appreciated. Right hitsu?

Hitsugaya: Right please review (puppy dog eyes)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys I am sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I unfortunately hit a small (cough) period of writer block (smiles sheepishly).

Please note that when Ichigo was unconscious from Feyori's ability he only woke two days later. I am sorry I did not mention it but it is important for the time line.

**Important note at the bottom of the chapter please check it out.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach so until my world domination plan comes into effect Kubo Titles owns all rights.

**Chapter 11**

The old man sat dead still in the large room his head rested in his hands, his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Silent tears dripped from his eyes. He remembered a time when he was once a young boy training his heart out to become stronger. This was his only goal back then… to become stronger. In order to fulfill his goal the warrior was defeated many times left on the floor to grovel in shame. Yamamoto laughed at this thought; it was a silent chuckle that echoed through the great deserted hall. He laughed only because one might not think of the great captain commander himself being left to grovel in defeat he laughed at the irony that he actually was defeated very many times. His head lifted and began to stare at the symbol of the first squad imprinted on the large wooden doors of the captains meeting chambers. Yes he once yearned to be stronger, yes he too fell to the blade many times but all of this made him stronger more mature and more ready for the world and its problems. More prepared! He sat and in silence until the sound of the substitute shingami's voice could be heard from outside, seemly shouting at the 6th squad vice captain for an unknown reason. He smiled to himself yes his was once much like Kurosaki Ichigo.

The old man stood up and walked to the door placing his hands on the symbol of the first squad. He bowed his head. Guilt swelled through him as recalled leaving out a vital piece of information about Hitsugaya, he knew he was no longer capable of saving the boy from his future or past he had to hand this load over to someone more capable. Who better than to his younger self… to Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— **

As Ichigo and company walked out of the first division a heavy silence befell them all. Each one was lost in their own thoughts of the young captain that had touched them each in some way. Ichigo smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he met Hitsugaya. It was back in Karakara town when Baishin attacked, he had drained Ichigo of his reitsu and this in turn made him quite weak. Luckily Hitsugaya rained down on Baishin with Hyourinmaru just in time to save his sorry arse. Ichigo smiled sheepishly as he remembered when he asked "the little one" who he was. He defiantly wouldn't do that again as he felt Hitsugaya wrath on the subject when returning to soul society during the Bounto episode. Rukia who walked beside Ichigo noticed the smile that formed on the young man's lips, gently smiling herself she stopped and asked "Ichigo way are you smiling?" Ichigo stopped abruptly as Rukia's voice entered his thoughts he looked down to his feet and began to scratch the back of his head (a nasty habit he had began to form when nervous) "I was just remembering how I met Hitsugaya for the first time." He paused and began to silently laugh "ahh Ichigo's going all chick flick on us!" Renji shouted out as he tackled the orange head substitute from the back. "Shut it Renji, it pretty hard to forget when someone freezes you in ice for an hour because you called him little one!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to get out of Renji's head lock. "haaa no way that's how you met Taichou, my stories much more funny." Rangiku smiled and winked. This caught everyone's attention they turned to her in order to hear the supposedly funny story. "You see I was out doing my rounds in the Rukongai when I came across a shop owner refusing to hand a young white haired boy his change directly. This really made me mad as I figured it was because of the boys interesting and different appearance. Stalking into the store I began to shout at the owner. Hitsugaya who turned around to see who was shouting knocked directly into my breasts this caused him to fall back and knock his head on the shop counter. After that I picked him up and shouted at him for not being a man and standing up for himself." The group began to laugh at the story of the young captain and his vice.

Seeing how this lightened the mood somewhat Ukitake decided to share his own story. "I was honored to meet our young Toushiro on my annual trip to the sweet store. He was accompanying his captain to collect candy. I thought it was so odd to see such a young boy scowling so hard in the middle of a candy shop. His old captain literally shoved a sweet the size of the poor boys fist into his mouth in an attempt to get him to cheer up. This earned the older man a solid punch to the stomach."

"Haha I remember that day Hitsugaya came back dragging Taichou in by the leg." Matsumoto said her face gleaming with a mischievous smile.

The whole group began to laugh again. "Hey who was Hitsugaya's old captain?" Ichigo asked suddenly realizing that this fact was not made known.

A deafening silence fell over the small group of soul reapers. Ukitake's smile was replaced with a serious expression.

"Your father was Hitsugaya's old captain and also the first person other than Hinamori to be let through Hitsugaya's defenses."

"That old man" Ichigo growled in anger, "he all of a suddenly shows up in a freaken soul reaper uniform and saves me from Aizen and then refuses to tell me anything other than; "it's complicated now is not the right time"" Ichigo sighed and looked at Ukitake and Shunsui hopefully.

"Sorry Ichigo my boy it is not us who should tell you that story." Kyōraku smiled raising his arms in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey I know there is nothing we can do now and sulking all depressed is not helping matters. So let's go to the small festival being held in the Rukongai's 5th district" Matsumoto said with her hand on her hip and a gleam in her eye.

"What why is there a festival at a time like this?" Ichigo asked.

"This particular festival the Tsuki Kyouko (luck, strength in Japanese) Festival takes place in times of desperation and struggle usually before war . It was created in order to bring happiness and thus strength to the fighters in Japan. There is a particular custom were the people write down their wishes and messages of good luck on paper. They then place them in water lilies and allow these flowers to travel downstream. Again to give strength and hope to warriors." Ukitake explained quietly, his hands in fists at the fact that Seireitei needed the Rukongai's hope and were unable to keep the people safe.

Noticing his old friends distress Shunsui smiled and grabbed him around the shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction shouting, "To the festival! And sake"

**Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— **

Unbeknownst to all the soul reapers a small Garganta opened in a small secluded alley in Rukongai's 5th district and 3 cloaked figures stepped out. One was obviously a child if the height was anything to go by and the other had a petite figure whereas the last was tall with a strong build.

"Nii-sama why is it so lively here?" the smallest cloaked figure looked up at the largest.

"Simple Toushiro they are celebrating" an older voice replied.

"But why?"

"Because they know we are winning against Seireitei." Aizen replied with a coy smile.

"But aren't they on the soul reapers side?" Hitsugaya asked in a confused voice.

"No not really you see the old fool Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is forcing these people to support him through physical intimidation. They are too scared to stand up against him but now they realize the just right side is winning and they can finally rejoice. In this festival they even send a letter of encouragement and support down a stream."

"Can we go see the letter nii-sama?" Hitsugaya asked hopefully.

"Yes you and Feyori can go onto Osake River I will be there shortly." Aizen replied and began to walk away.

"Bye bye nii-sama." Hitsugaya shouted waving his hand and then when his brother was out of sight he lowered his arm with a tiered sigh.

Feyori who noticed this bowed beside her small master so they were eyelevel, "The young master has been working very hard to control the ice dragon, please allow Feyori to carry you to the river." The young women said in a monotonous voice.

Hitsugaya gave a tiered smile and then raised his arms above his head in the universal child gesture of carry me. The young women easily picked the small boy up and placed him on her hip. She then proceeded to the river holding the boy up without breaking a sweat.

It was absolutely gorgeous to say the least. The minute the river came into view all drowsiness was forgotten as Hitsugaya jumped down and ran to the river bank.

Thousand of water lilies were flowing ever peacefully in the river water. The vast number of white flowers covered most the water surface but here and there a small fish shadow could be seen moving below the flora. True to his brother words in every flower Toushiro could see a small piece of paper sticking out.

Feyori had found the perfect place along the river side where no one could see as her small master got on his small knees and reached out for one of the many water lilies. His arms were too small and the young woman resorted to kneeling next to the boy and gently taking a flower out of the water and handing it to him.

With a great curiosity the young boy slipped the piece of parchment from between the petals and slowly opened the damp paper.

あなたのすべてに私は私の強さを置く

_In you all I place my strength. _

Smiling a large smile Hitsugaya placed the paper back and into the flower and realsed it into the water, he then asked Feyori to give him another which she did without a second thought.

それがトラブルの一つの時代に言われて、私はあなたが勝つと私達の安全を守ることがわかっているこのような理由で彼らの真の強さを示しています。

_It is said in times of trouble one shows their true strength for this reason I know you will win and keep us safe._

And so the letter reading went on for a good 15 minutes. Each letter one of encouragement and support. Hitsugaya's smile broadened with each note he read any negative thoughts of his brother slowly disappearing. Until Hitsugaya read one in sloppy Kanji that was obviously written by a child,

兄は魂死神になるためにリアルタイムに長い時間前に私の家族を残した。私はとても悲しかったし、たくさん泣きました。ママはユウナが私達の保護のためにそれをやっていたことを教えてみました。私は信じていなかった彼女の一日まで私は、だと私の友人は、トップを遊んでいたし、攻撃された平均値を見怪物と魂死神は、私たちすべてを救った。今私はすべてのあなたの最高とそのユウナが正当な理由のために死んだを行う知っている。私は私あなた信じている私達の保存保管してください。

_My brother left my family a real long time ago to become a soul reaper. Me was very sad and cried a lot. Mommy tried to tell me that Yuna was doing it for our protection. I didn't believe her until one day me's and my friend were playing top and a mean looking monster attacked and a soul reaper saved us all. Now I know you all do your very best and that Yuna died for a good reason. Please keep saving us because I believe in you._

This note confused Hitsugaya thoroughly this person was not supporting nii-sama they were supporting the bad guy. The gem that hung around Hitsugaya neck began to glow and deep inside his soul Hitsugaya heard someone shouting and trying to claw its way out. It had been happening often every time Hitsugaya doubted his brother he felt the clawing in his chest yet it didn't scare him the voice although not understandable was comforting and familiar. For this reason Hitsugaya did not tell is brother. Aizen asked him every night if he heard a voice from the gem and every time he asked his eyes would narrow and he would frown, obviously it was bad to hear the voice and Toushiro did not want to make his brother anymore angry than he had been in the last few days. So the small boy kept the presence a secret.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened this time he could make out something the creature (whatever it was) was telling him. It was two words… "not good." But what did that mean?

Hitsugaya could not ponder any longer as his older brothers voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Aizen coming his way with a big piece of blue candy floss. So quickly he put the paper back in the lily and into the water before running up to his brother.

"Here you go I know you used to love candy floss." Aizen said and a smile could be seen from under his hood.

"Thank you nii-sama." Hitsugaya replied with a small smile himself and toke the sugary substance and bit in. He mentally relaxed as he released his brother was to nice to be "not good" and the voice evidently meant the soul reapers.

"Are you ready to get this plan into action?" Aizen said and began to lead Hitsugaya to the large doom in the distance. As he said that a large Garganta opened in the sky and multiple arrancar and Espada stepped out.

The alarms began to sound and all around him Hitsugaya could hear screaming and the sound of footsteps hitting the ground in a fast motion.

As Hitsugaya walked along with his brother he looked up and saw his brother smiling sadistically

The voice did mean the shinigami…right?

**Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— Truth—Truth— **

**I will leave you with that little cliff hanger ;-). I apologize for any grammar of spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed the chapter now on to the important question. **

**I really feel this story needs a pairing (obviously not now with young Hitsugaya but later on) and I was thinking making it Hitsugaya/Ichigo (no lemons) because I am really fond of that pairing. I was wondering what you guys think about this? please tell me what you think via PM or a review.**

**Goodbye Zenray and little Tousi out. Peace. **


End file.
